


В ожидании конца света

by Monstra (dzinki)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: 2000s, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Out of Character, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzinki/pseuds/Monstra
Summary: Энтони Дж. Кроули ведёт крайне паршивое шоу о паранормальном, которое вот-вот прикроют из-за низких рейтингов. Сам Кроули не верит в мистику. Разве что в талант Анафемы Гаджет находить сумасшедших и суперсилу Ньютона Пульцифера сеять хаос при помощи камеры. Свой последний сезон их команда снимает в сонной деревушке Татфилд, но за живыми изгородями прячутся уже настоящие кровожадные чудовища. И прячутся они не просто так.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Татфилд

**Author's Note:**

> Мир «Сумерек» с персонажами «Знамений». Текст — кромешное AU по кроссоверу, поэтому степень всеобщего ООСа стабильно растёт.
> 
> \-------------  
> Текст также был опубликован на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9387606  
> И на Фанфикусе: https://fanficus.com/post/5f91e01348b10400171921ca

За сутки полёта с двумя пересадками все пассажиры если не покрылись плесенью, то окосели порядочно. При посадке заложило уши, а неудачный выбор в пользу стильных узкачей, а не удобных спортивок, испортил весь перелёт. И если бы Кроули мог, он бы уже высказался своим фикусам обо всём этом. Строго говоря, ещё и алоказии, и диффенбахии, и аглаонеме, но в особенности маленькому кактусу, давным-давно запуганному взбешёнными криками до степени полного нецветения.

Из крохотной съёмочной группы на троих до Лондона не долетел только чемодан Ньютона, но его чемоданы с личными вещами в принципе редко выживали. Анафема уже успела распечь весь аэропорт за неосмотрительность. Сам Ньютон только кивал и смотрел в пол. Кроули бы и об этом высказался своим фикусам, но фикусы остались в Лос-Анджелесе, на попечении. Когда речь шла о грандиозном закрытии целой эпохи «Мистики пригорода», охватившей аж шесть лет разъездов по штатам, срыв злости на глубоко несчастные растения мог и подождать. И пусть «грандиозно» — не совсем подходящее слово к сделанной в спартанских условиях передаче, затыкающей ночной эфир, но это действительно был их финальный сезон.

Миллениум начался — шоу морально устарело и кончилось. Ровно настолько всё оказалось просто.

После перелёта Кроули остался с отдавленными коленями, на которые пассажир спереди решил лечь поудобнее. Ньютон отделался заложенными ушами и теперь ходил, разевая рот, как рыба, в тщетной попытке пройти досмотр без распаковки огромного рюкзака и поясной сумки. Его техника в ручной клади будоражила буквально каждую таможню.

Этот раз исключением не стал. Толпа прибывших из Лос-Анджелеса в Лондон проторчала лишних полчаса, пока Ньютон на два голоса с Анафемой объясняли назначение проводов, кучи кассет и переходников. Оператор много размахивал руками, не внося ясности, и Анафема с присущей, наверное, каждому сценаристу-и-режиссёру-иногда-подменяющему-оператора дотошностью заканчивала за него. И если бы она не приплетала оккультизм, может, что-то бы из этого и вышло. Кроули же за неимением фикусов орал в телефон.

— Дьявол их вс-с-сех! — прошипел Кроули раздражённо и захлопнул мобильник-раскладушку. — С таким бюджетом проще это чёртово привидение прямо здесь найти. Эй, Гаджет, тресни Пульцифера, а я подержу камеру!

Анафема раздражённо выдохнула сквозь зубы. Ньютон поёжился, когда Кроули смерил его взглядом. То ли в шутку, то ли серьёзно. Как именно, за тёмными очками было не понять, но Ньютону было заранее не по себе.

Впрочем, кому-то вряд ли рядом с ведущим бывало «по себе». Ни очевидцам паранормального, ни коллегам по эфиру, ни даже начальству. Хотя у начальства было неоспоримое преимущество, и выволочки Кроули получал так же часто, как и благодарности за вклад в развитие канала. Но временами окружающим казалось, что он и не человек вовсе, а демон прямиком из Ада, явившийся или утащить человечество в пекло, или устроить это пекло здесь. Понемногу, помаленьку, но окончательно и бесповоротно.

Кроули поднял очки на лоб. Тяжёлый болезненно-жёлтый взгляд устремился к угрюмому мужчине на досмотре, а на лице появился оскал. Можно было бы назвать это вежливой улыбкой, но и Анафема, и Ньютон молчаливо приходили к одному выводу: когда «демон» входит в раж, лучше на пути не вставать. Хотя с закрытием шоу после целых шести лет на плаву, с каким-то слишком туманным проектом в будущем и очень долгим перелётом выйти из себя было невероятно легко.

Или все трое уже начали поддаваться атмосфере места. За стеклянными стенами аэропорта начали сгущаться тучи.

Курить после долгого перелёта хотелось нестерпимо, но Кроули мужался уже почти целый год, и только щелчки зажигалки помогали ему сколько-то успокоиться. Помогало так себе. Наконец, после полного шипения монолога Кроули, Ньютон прошёл таможню. С расстроенным выражением он тащил котомку, следуя за Анафемой, не прекращающей жаловаться на убогую систему досмотра и тайных адептов рептилоидов. Из всей съёмочной группы, наверное, только её занесло туда по зову сердца, а не в наказание. Частично и Кроули, но тот бы никогда в этом не признался, как и в искренней любви к ситкомам. Но на это он бы прошипел, что абы кто не получает «Эмми» столько раз.

Втроем они прошли мимо огромного зала ожидания с высокими стеклянными стенами. Поток людей, без остановки говорящих, ссорящихся, мирящихся на разных языках и в разных тональностях сбивал с толку. Кроули только больше раздражался от этого шума, а его колени всё ещё ныли. Он искал взглядом, за что бы зацепиться и что бы раскритиковать в пух и прах, лишь бы избавиться от навязчивого желания покурить. Долго искать не пришлось. Анафема всё ещё возмущалась, но на этот раз плотным туманом на улице. Ньютон же тащился вслед за ней, поддакивая, кивая и вздыхая так тяжко, что Атлант бы позавидовал.

Преданный щенячий взгляд вслед девушке выдавал оператора с потрохами.

Серая муть на улице оказалась не только непроглядной, но холодной и сырой, и пока Анафема вызывала такси из заранее составленного её чокнутой бабкой списка, Кроули насмешливо скалился.

— Шестой год, а ты даже на свидание её не позвал, — бросил он невзначай.

Ньютон резко развернулся, растягивая линялый свитер с уродливыми красными ромбами. Кроули мысленно уже ухахатывался, но многолетняя практика позволяла держать лицо практически в любой ситуации. Но только если бы его так не тянуло покурить.

Зажигалка кочевала между пальцами, а сам он скалился всё гаже:

— Пульцифер, скажи честно, ты второго пришествия дождаться хочешь?

Ньютон покрылся пятнами, сжимая зубы и пряча взгляд, но красноречиво промолчал. Кроули хохотнул:

— Дьявол, Ньютон, да действительно ты умеешь выжидать момент!

— Тебя это вообще не касается, ясно?! — вспылил Ньютон. Анафема распахнула дверь подъехавшей машины под гогот Кроули.

— Татфилд, — невозмутимо перебила она.

Ньютон так и не научился игнорировать это чудовище, зато Анафема за годы неплохо приноровилась.

***

Ньютон с открытым ртом наблюдал за вяло текущими мимо окраинами города за стеклом. Анафема кусала карандаш, в сотый раз перечитывая готовый сценарий и все приложенные записки своей бабки. Кроули откровенно скучал, разглядывая из-за её плеча столбцы с номерами телефонов, выписанные на края. Только службы спасения там и не хватало.

Давя зевоту, он снова и снова пытался приткнуть колени поудобнее и подремать. Не то чтобы Лондон совсем не впечатлял, но побывать в самом сердце Англии и не пройтись по местам славы Queen — такая напрасная трата времени и средств. Без этого посещение Лондона смысла имело даже меньше, чем сама съёмка за границей. Будто мнительных психов хоть где-то на Земле когда-то было мало.

Например, он мог бы назвать мифы о лос-анджелесских байкерах из ада идиотской шуткой, но ради этих байкеров даже ехать куда-то не пришлось бы. Уж если в прошлом сезоне получилось снять целых три репортажа о дожде из рыбы, который оказался групповой галлюцинацией, то и банда со странными кличками подходила. Даже если их клички были тем единственным, что их вообще отличало от тысяч таких же, мчащих по ровной, как каток, межштатной автомагистрали. Возможно, они даже постреляли бы на камеру.

Стоя в пробке и медленно закипая, Кроули представлял адских байкеров исключительно с автоматами наперевес. Даже если их мифические прототипы были донорами, исправно платили налоги, а по воскресеньям ходили в церковь. В глазах Кроули последнее скорее добавляло им пару подствольных гранатомётов.

Два часа стояния в пробке растянулись в предельно необозримую бесконечность. Ещё три часа передвижения по этой пробке убили последние нервные клетки всех, кто был в салоне. Но затем у их водителя спустило колесо, и они дружно увязли на обочине. Будто само провидение твердило: «Оставь надежду, всяк сюда входящий!»

Кроули в тесном салоне такси было просто невыносимо: Ньютон жутко потел, водитель ругался сквозь зубы, перекрывая радио и барабанящий по крыше дождь, а Анафема постоянно кашляла в кулак.

Погода испортилась окончательно.

Татфилд, раскинувшийся от заброшенной авиабазы до не менее заброшенной каменоломни в лесу, встретил пасмурным небом. Выбравшись из машины и до хруста размяв кости, Кроули всё же выдохнул, но ненадолго. Куча скучных домов за живыми изгородями уже давила морально. Под серым небом всё это безлюдное местечко выглядело вымершим, только живые изгороди как-то разбавляли уныние, поселившееся здесь века назад.

Анафема расплатилась, и водитель на своём немытом драндулете укатил вдаль, обдав напоследок объёмным вонючим выхлопом. Драндулет этот Кроули распознал только сзади.

Как можно довести настолько компактную и аккуратную французскую «Дофине» шестидесятых годов до состояния такой развалюхи, где родная краска не отличалась от оттенка грязи, Кроули искренне не понимал.

— Жасминовый коттедж, — раздался голос Анафемы. — Должен быть…

— Вон тот, — омерзительно бодро добавил голос Ньютона, и Кроули наконец соизволил развернуться.

Их приют и самый загадочный дом округи выглядел… обычным. Небольшой коттедж с черепичной крышей и живой изгородью вокруг дома неплохо сохранился, разве что ржавая подкова над входом заставила Кроули криво ухмыльнуться. Помимо дома неплохо сохранилась и его владелица, мадам Трейси. Очень деликатная женщина, она, как и все, когда-либо имевшие дело с «Мистикой пригорода», тоже не могла не оказаться с приветом.

Пока они таскали вещи и аппаратуру, пока Кроули мимоходом бросал многозначительные взгляды на коллекцию плюшевых игрушек, расставленных по полкам с какой-то маниакальной точностью, мадам Трейси следовала шаг в шаг. Она проникновенно рассказывала не только о призраках коттеджа, но и своём богатом опыте спиритических сеансов с ними.

Уже в гостиной, больше напоминающей салон-магазин эзотерики, Кроули всё-таки смог вытянуть ноги во всю длину. Мягкое кресло грозило его поглотить, но он держал диктофон и не собирался уступать.

Мадам Трейси говорила много, но на удивление её хотелось слушать. Анафема слушала чуть ли не с восхищением, Кроули готов был впитать любые небылицы, лишь бы подольше оставаться в тепле, не менять такое удобное кресло на чёртов самолёт и не тянуться к зажигалке.

— А когда начались ваши контакты? — спросил Кроули под стук дождя в окна. Ньютон рассматривал себя в хрустальном шаре, едва касаясь накрытого скатертью стола руками. Анафема держала наготове сценарий, непрерывно пополняя заметки и утопая в точно таком же кресле.

— Как только я переехала сюда, обустроилась и провела первый сеанс. По Татфилду проходит пересечение лей-линий, а это очень благотворно влияет на экстрасенсорные способности.

Анафема поёрзала в нетерпении и прикусила губу.

— То есть раньше вы с духами не контактировали? — спросил Кроули, как и Анафема, потеряв оператора из виду.

Заворожённый Ньютон протянул обе руки к прозрачному шару.

— Нет, отчего же, я занималась этим и раньше. Только не в таком масштабе. Понимаете, Лондон такой шумный и суматошный, а мне хотелось бы немного… отвлечься, — мадам Трейси вздохнула. Кроули вздохнул следом. Способов отвлечься в такой скучной дыре, как Татфилд, было явно немного. Или накачивайся спиртным, или разбивай голову о стену, пытаясь раздуть из скрипучей половицы мистическую загадку.

В принципе, он давно не ждал чего-то особенного. Обычное место плюс ипохондрик равно «сенсация». Лживая насквозь, но чтобы заинтересовать таких же маньяков, большего и не требовалось.

Кроули морщился, когда речь заходила о сверхъестественных явлениях где-то кроме эфира, но и там сохранял лицо только по одной причине: шоу должно продолжаться. А шоу, за которое платят, лучше продолжаться как можно дольше. Всё же обувь из змеиной кожи сама себя не купит.

— И как вы думаете, этот призрак может… скажем, навредить кому-нибудь? Может быть, он угрожал вам? Намекал на угрозы?

— О, нет! Это очень воспитанный призрак. Он, знаете, иногда приходит и помогает мне с готовкой или уборкой. Даже сортирует книжную коллекцию бывшего владельца этого места.

Кроули сдвинул очки на кончик носа и зажмурился, но мадам Трейси прибавила уже чуть тише:

— Но знаете, а ведь иногда ко мне приходят видения, будто здесь, прямо здесь, начнётся конец света. И они начались только после появления этого призрака здесь.

Мадам Трейси сделала эффектную паузу. В комнате повисла тишина, только за окном ещё капал дождь. Анафема напряглась всем телом. Кроули же подался вперёд, мгновенно забывая про все удобства кресла. Насколько бы сумасшедшей ни была мадам, а ведущий умел ловить момент.

— Что же это за видения? — спросил он приглушённо.

Сзади дико загрохотало.

Анафему передёрнуло. Кроули прикрыл глаза на секунду, с трудом удерживаясь от раздражённого шипения. Ньютон не изменял своим привычкам никогда. Если бы однажды в руках этого оператора не сломался калькулятор, не лопнул стакан или не отказала бы очередная камера, Кроули в тот же момент побрился налысо и по стопам отца стал бы проповедником.

— Простите, — виновато протянул оператор, пытаясь сложить стеклянные осколки в шар голыми руками. Анафема устало массировала виски. Мадам Трейси сохраняла поистине олимпийское спокойствие.

— Ну что вы, что вы, я принесу метлу, — благожелательно сказала домовладелица, скрываясь в недрах коттеджа.

— Взгляни, — шепнула Анафема. — Сделаем панораму, а потом запишем интервью. Округу пока оставим, но у меня уже есть пара контактов.

Она постучала пальцем по краю пухлой записной книжки. Кроули кивнул.

— Да, начнём в девять утра, — сказал он и искоса взглянул на наброски Анафемы. С таким объёмом работ и отвлекаться бы не пришлось. Даже на битье головой о стены.

Кнопка диктофона щёлкнула, прерывая запись.


	2. Дефект

Съёмки проходили в режиме нон-стоп, но что бы Кроули ни делал, его будто прокляли. Погода менялась каждые десять минут, а электричество в Жасминовом коттедже регулярно вырубалось.

Как только Ньютон находил ракурс, с неба начинал накрапывать дождь, солнце пекло нещадно, или шёл град. В какой-то момент Кроули пришло в голову, что только огня с небес не хватало, чтоб как-то подытожить весь этот беспорядок.

Он записывал собственный голос на диктофон, больше мучаясь от скуки, чем реально стараясь что-то зафиксировать. Этим успешно занимался и Ньютон, ведь мадам Трейси не требовалось спрашивать дважды — она и без подготовки шпарила обо всей своей жизни, начиная с рождения, как по писаному.

— День первый, приведения нет, — вздохнул он, отключив запись. — Всё ещё день первый, и ничего всё ещё не происходит.

Лампа в гостиной мигнула и погасла. Кроули вздохнул громче:

— Всё ещё день первый, а свет уже вырубился.

Анафема промычала что-то невразумительное, с головой уходя в свои заметки. Она грызла карандаши, постепенно переходя на собственные ногти, и Кроули подмечал это так отстранённо, что самому становилось не по себе.

Настолько отвратительной погоды не было даже в Форксе. Маленький город штата Вашингтон мог лить воду неделями, но всегда давал достаточно мрачных лесных пейзажей и разваливающихся домов на краю леса. А множество историй о гигантских волках и пропавших в лесу туристах не могло не привлечь внимание самого «непредвзятого» шоу о мистике во всех штатах.

А что могло быть более «непредвзятым», чем полное безразличие?

Пусть в Форксе не водилось оборотней. Пусть странная традиция местных индейцев из резервации светить торсом даже в холодный ливень смутила ту же Анафему. Пусть Ньютон чуть не угробил всех стухшим обедом. Пусть Кроули тогда дымил как паровоз, но шоу всё это испортить не могло.

По глубокому убеждению ведущего, это нечто, состоящее из показа ссохшихся чучел русалок-обезьян и индейских стриптизёров, вообще можно было только улучшить. Например, упорным невмешательством. Ведь не вина Кроули, что Анафема любила искать то, чего нет, а Ньютон разрушал электроприборы, просто подумав о них. В конце концов, все они втроём были в «Мистике пригорода» не просто так. Не оказались бы там нормальные работники студии.

Как и те, кто был на хорошем счету.

Головой Кроули прекрасно понимал, что его долгий путь к чужим бредням начался давно и продолжался постепенно, плавно подводя к тому моменту, когда подающего надежды режиссёра низвергают в самый бесперспективный проект с самым маленьким бюджетом. Чудо уже то, что их сразу не закрыли.

— Эй, Гаджет, если придут духи, скажи, чтоб не будили, — шепнул он уже тише; Мадам Трейси как раз перешла к старшей школе.

Анафема всё-таки оторвала взгляд от записей и посмотрела недовольно сквозь круглые прозрачные очки. Как рассерженная стрекоза.

— Дел невпроворот и так, — она порылась в бумажках и протянула какой-то клочок. — Бабушка сказала, в Татфилде есть человек, который знает об этом месте больше. Но я не понимаю, где его искать.

Кроули многозначительно кивнул. Уж если чокнутая бабка Анафемы сказала что-то осмысленное, пусть и зашифрованное в стихах, то всё это грозило растянуться надолго.

— Ещё надеешься, что нас не снимут с эфира? — спросил он и забрал клочок бумаги. Невнятное стихотворное описание «грязного осла, светом озаряющего» каллиграфическим почерком красовалось с обеих сторон.

— Если мы докажем, что нам не плевать, то нас не снимут, — убеждённо выдала Анафема и вернулась к заметкам. — Проверь, может, это какая-нибудь статуя у соседей. А я прослежу, чтобы Ньютон не убился.

— Да тут потребуется вся Нацгвардия и служба спасения…

— Энтони! — шикнула Анафема гневно, и кончики её ушей покраснели.

Он закатил глаза. Имя ему не то чтобы не нравилось, но обычно за этим самым первым именем следовала отповедь. От Анафемы отповеди грозили ещё и припоминанием абсолютно всех смертных грехов Кроули, а список был немаленький и постоянно пополнялся. К тому же только наедине у Анафемы и Ньютона был шанс как-то найти общий язык. Ведь в присутствии кого-то они бы ещё лет сто, хорошенько поседев и сморщившись под печёное яблоко, ходили вокруг да около. Чинно и важно кивали друг другу, а потом жадно смотрели украдкой.

Уж Кроули за шесть лет их взглядов друг на друга навидался.

Мадам Трейси успела пересказать на камеру всю свою юность и старшую школу, а дождь колотил в окна так ожесточённо, что дребезжали стёкла. Долгий и не слишком полезный рассказ плавно закончился ближе к полудню, настолько же сумрачному, насколько сырому. Мадам Трейси любезно предложила выпить чаю всем своим гостям. Анафема согласилась без лишних размышлений, а Ньютон вмещал благодарности между каждым вдохом. Кроули хмыкнул себе под нос, захватил пиджак и выскочил в дождь.

Он честно пытался не курить, но обет трезвости никогда не давал. Зверское желание вдохнуть никотин подстёгивало поиски, но вовсе не каких-то там ослов. Да и отряхнуться от давящей атмосферы полумёртвой деревни не помешало бы. К тому же искать по подсказкам чокнутой бабки Анафемы хоть что-то на трезвую голову было нереально. Кроули проверял.

Но обойдя треть всего Татфилда, он нашёл только одну ободранную кошку и ещё больше похожих, как близнецы, двухэтажных коттеджей с зелёными кустами и плющом. Мерзкое ощущение, что он вернулся в ненавистный пригород, скреблось на задворках сознания.

Он кружил по деревне, так и не встретив никого, кто бы согласился с ним говорить, а не спрятался за дверь или штору, как от прокажённого. В конце концов, Кроули заблудился ровно настолько, насколько мог, и спрятался под узкий козырёк одного из множества безликих домов. Погода стремительно портилась, и где-то громыхали первые раскаты грома. Дождь плавно перетекал в грозу.

Кроули уже готов был выругаться, как дождь резко кончился. Вокруг всё ещё лило как из ведра, но конкретно на его голову больше не капало.

— Татфилдская осень во всём своём великолепии, — чересчур жизнерадостно поделился незнакомец рядом и поднял выше огромный зонт в нелепую, абсолютно безвкусную клетку. Кроули, поначалу застыв на пару мгновений, спрятался от дождя окончательно.

— Ну и поганая же в этой дыре погода, — проворчал Кроули, растирая заледеневшие плечи. Тонкий пиджак совершенно не спасал от холода. Хотя в Лос-Анджелесе в такое время года и с таким пиджаком от жары можно было повеситься на ближайшем светофоре.

— С годами ко всему неотвратимо привыкаешь, но не могу не согласиться, — кивнул незнакомец и мягко улыбнулся, будто кто лампочку включил. — Простите моё любопытство, но вы ведь не из этих мест, мистер?..

— Просто Кроули.

— Очень приятно познакомиться, — англичанин кивнул и представился с всё той же вежливой улыбкой.

Кроули даже очки на нос опустил и ещё раз рассмотрел странного человека уже поверх тёмного стекла.

Эксцентричный вид полноватого мужчины с одной стороны чем-то отдавал неумолимо устаревшим прадедовским комодом, а с другой — одуванчиком с белым хохолком. Кроули бы не удивился, если б этот тип ещё и пил чай ровно в пять, а завтракал исключительно овсянкой.

— Азирафель? — переспросил Кроули скептично. — Это вообще настоящее имя?

Азирафель удивлённо взметнул брови. Кроули пожал плечами и прибавил:

— Я знаю девушку, которую зовут Анафема, но я уверен, что это полностью было идеей её любящей бабули. Так что без обид, приятель.

— Мои родители имели тягу к вещам необычным, — серьёзно ответил Азирафель и нахмурился озадаченно. — Возможно, сейчас эта тяга чуть более заметна, нежели когда-либо прежде.

Кроули не понял, шутил тот или нет. Сам он понемногу оттаивал под зонтом, а вот странный Азирафель, казалось, вовсе не замечал ни слякоти, ни холода.

И только приглядевшись поверх очков, Кроули наконец заметил это. Сам он редко снимал очки, и причин была масса. Например, недосып и его не слишком стильные отпечатки вокруг глаз. Или тот комфорт, который можно было себе позволить, не открывая кому-то все свои мысли одним взглядом. Или слишком чувствительные глаза необычного цвета. Окулисты говорили, что это просто небольшой дефект, но этот странный Азирафель имел точно такой же дефект, и он не то что очков не носил, он ведь даже не щурился.

Кроули хотел уже спросить об этом, как вдруг Азирафель вздрогнул, хлопнул себя по лбу и обеспокоенно заговорил:

— Мистер Кроули, мне ужасно неловко! Вы, наверное, заблудились здесь и жутко замёрзли, а я и не поинтересовался причиной ваших многотрудных исканий и не предложил помощь!

Азирафель неловко растянул губы, но, поймав опешивший взгляд Кроули, потупился и чересчур деловито уставился на асфальт под ногами. Как какой-нибудь пай-мальчик, у которого бдительные родители вдруг нашли под матрасом липкие игральные карты с голыми женщинами.

Кроули молча вернул очки на место и сунул руки в карманы брюк. Тысяча разных ядовитых подколов крутилась на кончике его языка, но он стоически отринул все. В конце концов, этот странный человек был единственным, кто вообще заговорил с ним в этой дыре. Не воспользоваться чужой помощью было бы глупо.

— Да я просто искал… — Кроули пожал плечами, задел клочок бумаги и замолк. Агнесс в стихах предсказывала каких-то светящихся грязных ослов, и Кроули понятия не имел, где именно в Татфилде так издеваются над животными. Азирафель всё ещё не рисковал смотреть прямо, и Кроули на мгновение даже замялся. Пило ли это кучерявое существо из света и очаровательного акцента что-то крепче того же чая, оставалось загадкой. Впрочем, загадкой решаемой. Кроули осклабился. — Азирафель, приятель, а вот подскажи-ка, есть в этой дыре место, где можно хорошенько надраться?

Азирафель на удивление просиял, и от этого сами тучи грозили разойтись в стороны. Кроули округлил глаза. Загадка оказалась не такой уж простой, и чокнутая пророчица со своими чокнутыми стихами определённо могла подождать.

— О, здесь есть один чудный паб! — чирикнул Азирафель восторженно, и Кроули спрятал ухмылку в уголке рта. — Могу вас проводить и могу заверить, там подают лучший…

Азирафель запнулся на мгновение, но затем кашлянул в кулак и продолжил:

— Впрочем, чёрный пудинг*, может быть, окажется слишком экзотичным. Но я слышал, комплексные обеды и напитки там просто восхитительные.

Азирафель шагал с ним до самого паба, так цветасто разговаривая и в подробностях описывая окрестности, что Кроули диву давался и давил улыбку в уголках губ. Собеседник явно был не от мира сего, но было в этом какое-то странное очарование. Пообщавшись с огромным количеством мрачных сектантов, мнительных сторонников теорий заговора, перевозбуждённых торчков, ушлых мошенников или откровенных психопатов, Кроули впервые видел, чтобы кто-то подобный своим рвением не отталкивал. К тому же такого зашкаливающего количества совершенно искренних улыбок в разговоре один на один Кроули не получал уже очень давно. Он и сам не заметил, как пару раз усмехнулся безо всякой желчи.

— Не могли бы вы утолить моё любопытство, если, конечно, этот вопрос вам не покажется чересчур бестактным или неуместным, — начал Азирафель деликатно, в подступивших сумерках его лицо казалось мертвенно-бледным. — Так как вы не выглядите, как местный житель, вы приехали сюда на отдых?

— Нет, на съёмки, — отмахнулся Кроули. — Хотя это скорее чёртов дурдом, чем съёмки.

— О, так вы из тех новомодных передач, где все кричат друг на друга, — с умным видом уточнил Азирафель и указал на светящиеся окна паба. Кроули всё-таки прыснул в кулак.

— Не совсем. Мы с коллегами ищем призраков в Жасминовом коттедже и параллельно пытаемся не попасться психологической ассоциации. И знаешь, нам как раз не хватает свидетелей скрипящих половиц. Можешь заглянуть как-нибудь вечером. Будет весело.

Азирафель вдруг вздрогнул всем телом и резко остановился.

— Боюсь, я так далёк от всего этого. Мой племянник увлекается всеми этими… техническими штучками. А я предпочитаю книги, — пробормотал Азирафель, а затем натянул на лицо вежливую нечитаемую улыбку. Кроули выгнул бровь вопросительно. — Ох, знаете, я, наверное, вас совершенно заболтал, и крайне недостойно с моей стороны было бы отвлекать вас и дальше. Приятного вечера, мистер Кроули.

Азирафель вежливо кивнул, уходя в дождь, и Кроули остался на пороге паба один, почему-то чувствуя себя обманутым. За стёклами мягко светило оранжевым, но скрипучую деревянную вывеску с ослиной мордой в такой ливень было и не разглядеть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Чёрный пудинг — блюдо из крови. Ингредиенты и их пропорции разнятся от рецепта к рецепту, но основа из свиной крови и овсяной крупы остаётся.


	3. Змеи и лестницы

В зале с однотонными стенами и прорвой отражающих свет столиков яблоку упасть было негде. Куча разделённых углов с гладкими кожаными креслами и жёлто-красной подсветкой больше нагоняла тревоги, чем успокаивала. Дробь дождя в помещении стала тише, и лаунж музыка почти не бесила, как и малочисленные посетители. Хотя всё равно у этих людей не было ни малейшего представления о стиле, вкусе или о том, что не стоит вынимать челюсть и класть в стакан общего пользования.

Кроули прошагал гулко, назло дурной музыке и бармену, почти медитативно протирающему огромный стеклянный стакан. В таком можно было и утопиться.

Он сделал заказ, самый простой, но большего и не требовалось. Может быть, сказывалась разница в часовых поясах, но сна не было ни в одном глазу. Было только время обдумать прошедший день и, может, составить расписание на день грядущий. Пусть всё это и походило на день сурка с психами и непогодой. Но всё бы ничего, почти ничего, если б за Кроули не следили. Ободранный и заросший тип в хламиде засел в тёмном углу, пометил там территорию столика и чужаков не пропускал. Кроули поправил очки, косясь из праздного любопытства. Огромные болотные сапоги, принесшие за собой целый поток грязи резко выделялись на кафельном полу, но больше всего выделялось раскрасневшееся от выпитого лицо. Обладатель всего этого великолепия поднимался со скрипом, а двигался, будто крался от кого. И хотя Кроули так и не снял тёмные очки, этот тип шёл прямо к нему и с курса не сбивался.

— Не верь вавилонской блуднице, — вывалил он без предисловий и с кряхтением уселся по правую руку.

Кроули скептично выгнул бровь.

— Не верь вавилонской блуднице! — повторил оборванец воодушевлённо и нахмурился. — Врёт она всё. Нет у неё в доме никаких призраков.

Кроули молчаливо закатил глаза и продолжил катать в пальцах почти пустую ёмкость. Местное пиво и впрямь оказалось вкусным, как и еда. Каким бы чудаком ни был Азирафель, а вкус у него имелся. Довольно своеобразный, но вполне сносный. И тем обиднее был его резкий побег.

— Я слышал, вы тут кино какое-то снимаете про этих призраков, — продолжил оборванец. — Так не там снимаете! Призраков в Татфилде нет, это верно, но зато есть кое-что похуже.

Кроули поставил стакан, снял очки, взглянул прямо и хмуро, но огромные грязные сапоги, оставившие на белоснежном кафеле целые борозды, перетягивали на себя всё внимание. Кроули цыкнул недовольно.

— Если в этой дыре есть что-то хуже твоего вкуса, я бы на это взглянул, — сказал он себе под нос.

— Эй-эй, янки, при знакомстве полагается быть вежливым и щедрым, — ухмыльнулся тип. — Угостишь выпивкой, и, глядишь, я не только расскажу, я даже покажу, что и где тут есть.

Кроули поморщился, мысленно перебирая варианты, как послать этого типа. Охоту пить этот оборванец отбивал, впрочем, как и биться головой о стену. Жасминовый коттедж выглядел не просто спокойным, нет, он выглядел обычным. Настолько обычным, что зубы сводило. Спокойное место всегда можно выставить обманчивым. Зловещим. Но банальное место не спасёт ничто. Конечно, снять пару панорамных видов для закадрового голоса не помешало бы, но Кроули понимал, что на одних панорамах напряжения не получить.

И непоколебимая вера Анафемы в то, что её бабка предсказывает будущее, если верно истолковать предсказание, мешала только ещё больше. Когда-то Кроули ещё пытался с этим спорить, но быстро понял, что бесполезно. А придумать сотню-другую предсказаний мог и он сам, взяв газету и истолковав по ней инструкцию к тостеру. Впрочем, кто знал, не истолковала ли такой же тостер и сама Агнесс.

Кроули допил пиво настолько медленно, насколько мог, пока старик нетерпеливо ёрзал на месте.

— Откуда же мне знать, что ты не лжёшь, — ухмыльнулся Кроули. — Вдруг ты решишь просто выпить за мой счёт? Так, к примеру.

Тот окинул жадным взглядом ряды бутылок позади бармена, задумался надолго.

— Идёт, янки, — кивнул наконец он, выкладывая на стол замызганную газету из необъятной, больше похожей на почтальонскую, сумки через плечо. Кроули заметил несколько таких же замызганных газетёнок. Хмыкнул. Если столкнуться за день с одним предсказателем — это совпадение, то аж с двумя — явно знак от Вселенной. Или отделение дурдома.

На газетной вырезке, легшей поверх полированной стойки, красовалась чёрно-белая фотография. Небольшая, и разобрать, что за месиво там лежало, было нереально. Но бодрый заголовок вносил ясность: «Овцебой наносит удар! Что скажет мистер Тайлер, кто следующий?!»

Кроули сморгнул. Следующим мог бы легко стать этот тип в огромных ботинках, но Кроули не помнил, взял ли с собой канцелярский нож, или тот всё-таки отправился в кругосветку вместе с чемоданом Ньютона.

— Овцы пропадают, — поделился тип полушёпотом, почти мистичным, если б не перегар, седая щетина и намечающийся тремор. — Помяни мои слова, янки, люди скоро тоже начнут.

— Шедвелл, опять ты со своими овцами. Прекрати доставать посетителей, — пригрозил бармен, и открытое лицо его резко потемнело. На дорожки грязи, оставленные Шедвеллом, внимания он, впрочем, так и не обратил.

— Брайан, ну побудь человеком, не видишь, я тут разговариваю, — отмахнулся тот и ожесточённо потыкал в текст вырезки. — А ты, янки, смотри-смотри, там дальше.

— Вот шизик, — буркнул бармен и продолжил натирать стакан, который никак не прибавлял в прозрачности. — Мистер, если этот старый маразматик попробует вас завербовать, скажите мне, я его выставлю.

Кроули хмыкнул, подпирая щёку, и насилу придержал яд.

— Завербовать? — спросил он едко, но Шедвелл тон не уловил и гордо ответил:

— Охотником на вампиров, конечно! Членские взносы, кстати, весьма скромные.

Брайан вздохнул устало и включил музыку погромче.

***

Улочки Татфилда с закатом вымирали. Фонарей было не особенно много, а редкие горящие окна аккуратных домов не давали достаточно света, но там, где фонари были, Кроули щурился. Даже с очками такой яркий свет резал по глазам, особенно на контрасте с тёмными участками, полными особенно уродливых садовых гномов.

Шедвелл упрямо вёл вперёд, не переставая косить глазом на банку пива у Кроули.

— Я сначала думал, что это болезнь такая, — говорил он. — Ветеринара вызывал. Но все овцы здоровы. А потом… я видел.

Шедвелл выдержал многозначительную паузу, пытаясь заглянуть за тёмные очки. Кроули держал лицо, но острое желание поморщиться маячило где-то поблизости с самого паба.

— Эта тварь сначала сворачивает шею, — зловещим шёпотом продолжил Шедвелл. — А потом высасывает всю кровь. Знаешь, янки, сколько литров крови в одной овце?.. А утром вместо овцы оболочка! Пустая!.. До последней капли…

— Душераздирающе, — съёрничал Кроули, в мыслях уже прикидывая, сколько раз техасские фермеры проворачивали такое, то пугая соседей, то становясь жертвами таких же остроумных соседей. Шедвелл интенсивно закивал:

— Да, просто кошмар!

Они прошли всю деревню, а когда спустились по грунтовой дороге, солнце окончательно скрылось за горизонтом, небо прояснилось, и появились первые звёзды. Покосившийся дом на окраине угрюмо нависал над дорогой к полям. Едва заметная авиабаза военных почернела в наступивших сумерках. Кроули слышал, как мадам Трейси упоминала, что та вроде бы заброшена, но забор с колючей проволокой и свет на пропускном пункте говорили об обратном.

Шедвелл обошёл вокруг хибары, завёл на задний двор с невысокой каменной оградой и ещё более косой пристройкой, достал из огромных карманов плаща ржавый ключ. Ругаясь себе под нос, он отпер дверь. Кроули тут же отшатнулся, как ошпаренный. Дикая вонь ударила в ноздри, выбивая слезу. Он зажал нос и рот одной рукой, но в итоге всё-таки снял очки и протёр глаза. Шедвелл дёргано растянул губы, снова закопался в бездонных карманах, чересчур шумно для спящих окрестностей. Но затем щёлкнул фонарик, и Кроули снова нацепил очки.

Угол, выхваченный пятном света, украшала парочка грязных овечьих мумий, скрюченных и почерневших, как обгоревшая древесная кора. Почти полностью облезших.

— Держи своё пиво, — Кроули протянул банку и покосился на Шедвелла, отсалютовавшего и тут же жадно присосавшегося к призу. — Так в чём фокус?

Шедвелл оторвался от банки, утёрся рукавом и оскалился зловеще.

— Вампиры, — заговорщицки прошептал он. Кроули брезгливо скривился и отвернулся от груды иссушенных овец, вдыхая чистый ночной воздух полной грудью.

Такого хренового объяснения на его памяти ни один пьяный в стельку реднек ещё не придумывал, а вся эта вампирская тема всегда отдавала скрытым подтекстом и боязнью летучих мышей. Татфилд же любовно хранил отпечатки почти такого же степенного постного фасада, за которым скрывалось чёрт знает что.

Кроули провёл по затылку заторможенно и прикрыл глаза. Лос-Анджелес был шумным и горячим, а склизкий и холодный Татфилд сдавливал мир в какую-то мерзкую серую жижу. Впору было бы задуматься над жизнью, её смыслом или тем, что стоило всё-таки снимать байкеров. Кроули выдохнул и обернулся к Шедвеллу:

— Сам видел?

— Слушай, янки, я знаю, к чему ты клонишь. Я не сумасшедший, у меня справка есть, — мрачно начал Шедвелл, постепенно повышая голос. — Это был вампир. Он боится серебра и распятий. И слова Божьего!

Кроули помассировал висок и выдержал паузу. Шедвелл глядел из-под кустистых бровей, угрожающе сжимая в руках сумку с грязными газетными вырезками, и весь его вид говорил, что связываться с таким человеком себе дороже. Кроули прикинул, сколько было у него, Анафемы и Ньютона на весь месяц с собой. Конечно, учитывая, что те вдвоём не стали бы скидываться или вступать в кружок юных колосажателей. Как, в общем-то, и он сам.

— Десять баксов, — бросил Кроули. — И это был призрак.

— Двадцать баксов, — строго поправил Шедвелл, Кроули хмыкнул.

— Пятнадцать. И ты видел призраков в Жасминовом коттедже.

— Тогда с тебя ещё одно пиво, янки, — недовольно закончил Шедвелл.

Кроули пожал плечами и кивнул, в его представлении парад чокнутых только что прекрасно закольцевался сам на себя. Пусть Жасминовый коттедж и впрямь был слишком простым и не оставлял никакого простора додумать страх. А его спокойная и доброжелательная владелица не внушала даже намёка на затаённую опасность. Благо целая одержимая деревня могла бы всё это легко исправить.

— Но между нами, это всё равно был вампир, — совершено спокойно сказал Шедвелл на обратном пути. Будто в округе каждый вечер совершенно спокойно выгуливались толпы оживших мертвецов.

— Откуда такая уверенность?

— Он визжал, как банши, стоило его только коснуться распятьем, — пожал плечами Шедвелл. — А потом растворился в воздухе. Пуф. И нет ничего.

— Какая удобная нежить, — проговорил Кроули скептично.

— После овец вампиры эти переключатся на людей, — продолжил Шедвелл уже чуть тише. — Я вот всегда с собой кол ношу и распятие. Вот если б и ты, янки, стал охотником на вампиров, может, и у тебя был бы шанс…

— Не интересует.

— А, ну да, всех не интересует, — пробубнил Шедвелл и снова зарылся в свои грязные бумаги. — На вот, держи.

Сухая сморщенная газета почти десятилетней давности напоминала об аварии. Шедвелл посветил фонариком, и на пожелтевшей бумаге широко улыбнулась семья из трёх человек. Мать с отцом держали на руках ребёнка, и их студийная фотография занимала четверть всей страницы. Вторую четверть занимал заголовок, третью — реклама средства от перхоти, а на оставшемся клочке не очень выразительно соболезновали родственникам.

— Это начиналось точно так же! — инфернально взвыл Шедвелл прямо под ухо Кроули, оглушая своим воем. — Они находят кого-нибудь, убивают и кормятся, а потом возвращаются. Каждые десять лет возвращаются!

Кроули нахмурился, молча всучил газету обратно, развернулся и ускорил шаг.

— А пиво?! — недовольно крикнули ему в спину.

***

Слова Шедвелла не шли из головы, и Кроули трезвел всю дорогу по сонному Татфилду.

Конечно, газета ничего не доказывала. Она даже не была первой подобной находкой, которой приписывали сверхъестественное происхождение. Но каждая такая вещица вдыхала в один небольшой ночной кошмар немного жизни.

Кроули ёжился от холода, пронимавшего до самых костей, но с туманом и теменью ничего сделать не мог, продолжая шагать по сырой дороге к небольшому коттеджу на отшибе.

Полностью отдавая себе отчёт в том, что бояться в такой поздний час в таком мрачном месте с настолько робкими людьми можно разве что собственной тени, он всё равно ускорялся. Да и себя он причислял к людям практичным куда больше, чем к улетевшим и повёрнутым, но всё же его нагоняло ощущение, что кто-то следит за каждым шагом из теней. Тёмные окна спящих домов не давали подсказок, а небольшой сад перед Жасминовым коттеджем встретил тишиной. Настолько мёртвой и неподвижной, что ему становилось жутко, будто кто хотел наброситься со спины и загрызть насмерть.

Чёртов психопат с овцами всё-таки дал сполна насладиться собственной паранойей.

А возможно, в Жасминовом коттедже всё же было что-то немного жутковатое. Погасший фонарь рядом или, может, скрипящая калитка. Или буйно разросшиеся кусты бледных роз, в темноте тянущие цепкие чёрные лапы со всех сторон.

При свете дня домик выглядел так, будто его вышили крестиком на конкурс рукоделия, но вот в темноте это место с отсутствующим светом походило на заброшенную пригородную легенду. Одна из тех запущенных лачуг, которые гнили внутри многие годы, ожидая своих жертв. А каждый ребёнок в округе счёл бы своим долгом кинуть в окно камень.

Кроули выдохнул, и в холодном ночном воздухе заклубился пар. Зажигалка тянула карман, но зажечь её значило бы сдаться, признать собственный страх перед дрянными страшилками для идиотов. В действительности два этажа и мансарда под черепичной крышей не были такими уж жуткими. Просто рухлядь, покрытая налётом времени и птичьим дерьмом. Просто чокнутый старикан нагнал…

В мансарде мелькнуло бледное пятно. Почти белое.

Кроули застыл между огромных розовых кустов, прячась в листьях, и по спине его прошёлся холодок. Он мог бы поклясться, что мадам Трейси говорила об этом. О том, что в мансарде никого нет, только старые книги бывшего хозяина дома. Куча мусора, макулатуры и ржавый велосипед со звонком.

Кроули хотел подбить Ньютона влезть туда и найти что-нибудь особенное, чтобы не останавливаться на одном слишком хозяйственном полтергейсте. Но теперь ему хотелось просидеть под кустом весь остаток ночи, не вылезая из зарослей ни на секунду.

Он смотрел в чёрное окно, не отрывая взгляда, и ждал, с мучительной ясностью осознавая, что мог бы давно спать и не задумываться. Просто не думать об этом. Мог бы плюнуть на газетные вырезки, мог бы попробовать найти сигареты, в конце концов. Но он всё ещё стоял в зарослях и напряжённо наблюдал. И когда силуэт мелькнул второй раз, Кроули скрипнул зубами. Все эти чокнутые порядком выводили из себя. Он и так натерпелся достаточно за одну только ориентацию, а найти себя в клубе свидетелей НЛО рядом с бабкой Анафемы входило в его список дел только на ближайшее никогда.

Половицы в коттедже почти не скрипели, в отличие от лестниц. Мягкие игрушки с полок в коридоре пялились круглыми глазами-пуговицами, и каждый шаг как по лестнице на второй этаж, так и по такой же на мансарду, давался Кроули со скрипом не только старого дерева, но и собственных зубов. Держа в руках один только полуживой телефон-раскладушку, он был готов в любой момент выхватить из темноты ходящего во сне Ньютона, Анафему, решившую вызывать духов самостоятельно, или драную белую штору.

Он прошёл ровно одиннадцать коротких ступеней из пятнадцати, и поднял нос над линией пола, обнаружив только полумрак и пыль. И размытый в темноте силуэт поодаль. Кроули задержал дыхание. Впервые действительно видя что-то из ряда вон, он попросту не знал, что делать. Но стоило ему моргнуть, как тень свистнула мимо, и Кроули пошатнулся на лестнице, заваливаясь назад. Целый ряд острых скрипучих ступеней не мог не сломать ему шею, не ударить в висок или прямиком между позвонков. Но Кроули не успел об этом подумать, не успел обдумать бренность жизни, помолиться, покаяться, проклясть кого-нибудь со студии, сказать пару ласковых кактусу или хотя бы испугаться. Только неловко взмахнул руками, резко вдыхая.

А затем его мягко пихнуло в спину, и Кроули с грохотом завалился вперёд, на твёрдый пол. Снизу раздался бой часов. Двенадцать раз. Полночь.

Кроули стоял на коленях, в пыли по самые уши, всё ещё сжимая небольшой телефон-раскладушку с такой силой, что острые углы впивались в ладонь. Кроули шумно выдохнул, но тут же закашлялся. Шальная мысль заставила его сердце уйти в пятки, он подскочил на месте, подбирая ноги и оглядываясь по сторонам, но никаких бледных призраков не было. Кроули поджимал губы и держал телефон на вытянутую руку, как пистолет, но даже если кто-то проник в дом, то из-за деревянных балок и кип старых бумаг не выпрыгнул, а слился со стенами.

Одно только окно на втором этаже оказалось открытым. Но труп вероятного шутника в колючих розах под окнами отчего-то не торчал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Змеи и лестницы» (Snakes and ladders) — настольная игра.


	4. Безумное чаепитие

Солнце по дюйму захватывало пыльные половицы, часть велосипеда со звонком и аккуратные стопки старых журналов. Всё вокруг затихло ровно настолько, чтобы в ушах звенело. Но стоило по дороге под окнами пройти Шедвеллу и выводку его блеющих кудрявых друзей, Кроули наконец признал, что если в мансарде и были следы чужого пребывания, то найти их оказалось нереально. Кто бы ночью в дом не влез, он исчез. К тому же всё его существование легко могло оказаться пьяной галлюцинацией. И хотя отбитые колени и изгвазданные в пыли штаны настойчиво указывали на обратное, но и качество алкоголя в местном пабе было неизвестно.

Утро началось с храпа Пульцифера, который каким-то чудом не проснулся от скрипа пола или двери, продолжилось волосами Гаджет, осевшими в сливе старой душевой, а закончилось радостными заверениями мадам Трейси о пользе бобовых. Днём должна была стартовать распродажа чуть ближе к Лондону, и самопровозглашённая медиум пространно обязалась быть на месте ровно в два. Кроули всё это осознавал в процессе, фильтруя информацию и размышляя, как влезть на чердак уже при свете солнца, но не привлекая лишнего внимания. Пара часов кошмаров вместо сна его совсем вымотала, а похмелье всё ещё стискивало виски. С другой стороны, это было лучше, чем не спать вообще. По крайней мере, он не терял концентрацию. Ведь одно неосторожное слово о том, что он видел ночью, и Гаджет навеки повенчала бы его с иллюстрированным «Бестиарием демонов для начинающих», от которого стороннему наблюдателю всегда хотелось плакать и блевать одновременно. Или просто все те наблюдатели, которых с ним из интереса знакомил Кроули, были слабы желудком.

Он помешивал чай, мелкой ложкой выводя сатанинскую пентаграмму. Больше не ради идеи, но чтобы занять руки.

— Слышали что-нибудь ночью? — бросил Кроули как бы невзначай, и сам же скривился от того, насколько наигранно прозвучал его голос. — Кажется, ветер шумел.

Ньютон кивнул и залил хлопья молоком, широко зевая:

— Ага, на чердаке крысы возились.

— Или призрак, — задумчиво прибавила Анафема, помолчала и бросила косой взгляд на Кроули. Тот сделал вид, что не заметил, только нахмурился и продолжил молча проглядывать чай насквозь. Небольшая фарфоровая чашка выглядела слишком старой, чтобы из неё пить. Такой бы подошло стоять за стеклом в каком-нибудь музее. Да вообще всему Татфилду подошло бы. Ведь даже нормального кофе в этой дыре не было.

— Сегодня посмотрим, что там на чердаке, — сказал Кроули глухо. — Пульцифер, будешь меня страховать.

— А зачем? — Ньютон недоумённо округлил глаза и, несмотря на прожигающий взгляд Кроули, набил полный рот хлопьев. — Фсё фавно не обяфательно…

— Прожуй сначала, — велела Анафема едва ли не царственно, и Ньютон с ещё одним кивком принялся чавкать.

В тихой кухне в такой светлый день было очень просто забыть о том, что мелькнуло ночью в окне. Старый дом скрипел и сам по себе, а чужое присутствие на чердаке оставалось под огромным вопросом. Но Кроули не был бы собой, не выпотрошив эту глупую загадку перед кем-то ещё, лишь бы доказать её несущественность. Все шесть лет он делал так, пусть не для зрителей, но для себя самого. Что могло быть глупее чьей-то уверенности в существовании адских байкеров или тех же чёртовых привидениях? Только снимать об этом паршивые мокьюментари и пытаться выдавать их за реальные документальные фильмы!

Кроули выводил пентаграмму, а пентаграмма выводила его.

— Я говорю, что не обязательно лезть наверх, там должен лежать один мусор. А призрак только в гостиной говорил. Ты бы знал, если б не сбегал посреди съёмок, — повторил Ньютон уже разборчиво, утёр рот запястьем и продолжил: — А, да, и мадам Трейси вечером устроит спиритический сеанс, чтобы мы всё сами увидели. Думаю, снимем в гостиной два раза. От двери общий план, прямо над столом, а ещё от арки. Там свет хороший, всего одного отражателя хватит. Сбросим какую-нибудь книжку со стола, потрясём шторы.

Он кивнул на полукруглую арку из кухни в гостиную, Кроули покачал головой.

— Может, снимем, как какая-нибудь книжка падает и — бам! — там предсказание. Насчёт штор надо подумать. А вот если снимать от дверей, кухню тоже захватим…

— И получится не стильно? — передразнила его Анафема, Кроули сощурился и ядовито прошипел:

— А что предложиш-шь ты?

— Не трясти шторы для начала! — всплеснула руками она. — Мы тут не «Зловещих мертвецов» снимаем. А сеанс можно прямо из окна записать, в комнате будет тесновато, для двора длины штатива хватит. К тому же всё равно только вечером снимем, смысл искать свет получше? — Анафема вдруг резко выпрямилась, перевела тревожный взгляд на оператора. — Ньют, ты же не потерял штатив?

Ньютон побледнел, бросил всё и рванул с места, топоча, как выводок бегемотов на водопое. Анафема проводила одним движением глаз и размешала свой чай. Заваривала она сразу три пакетика. Может, в этом был какой-то особый оккультный смысл, но Кроули не вникал.

— Он такой рассеянный иногда, — поделилась Анафема отвлечённо. Кроули с трудом удержался от ядовитого замечания. Слишком уж разные оттенки имели слова «рукожопость» и «рассеянность» в его словаре. Гаджет продолжила со вздохом: — А что бы ты сделал?

— Снял бы документалку про космос, — буркнул Кроули.

— Я не о том. Мы работаем вместе почти шесть лет, разве я не могу пригласить Ньютона на ужин? Как коллегу? — Гаджет снова вздохнула и перестала мешать чай. — Я ведь могу. И разве лучше сидеть просто так? Мы ведь друзья. Что плохого в дружеском ужине?

— Одну мелочь только учти, — пожал плечами Кроули и пригубил чай. — Лучше надеть резинку до того, как Пульцифер убьёт тебя ударом тока.

— Какой же ты противный, — она нахохлилась, а Кроули ухмыльнулся, качая головой.

— Только по понедельникам.

— Сегодня воскресенье.

— А теперь представь, что будет в понедельник.

Анафема закатила глаза, и в тот же момент с топотом ворвался Пульцифер. Счастливый ровно настолько, чтобы осветить окрестности.

— Штатив на месте! — гордо возвестил Пульцифер, Кроули ухмыльнулся погано и как можно громче шепнул Анафеме:

— Видишь? Всё при нём. Вперёд, Гаджет.

Красное от возмущения лицо Анафемы и ошалелое — Пульцифера сколько-то скрашивали мерзкое утро. Кроули с полностью восстановленной внутренней гармонией продолжил пить чай.

***

После крепкого чая и похмелье было легче пережить, но Кроули всё ещё мутило, а яркий свет мешал сосредоточиться. Облака разошлись, и даже с солнечными очками день казался особенно невыносимым. Но помогать Пульциферу устанавливать камеру под пространные рассуждения Анафемы с развёрнутым отражателем в руках, было всё-таки тем ещё занятием. Хорошей новостью оставалось лишь то, что пока камера не включена, сломать её Ньютон не сможет. Только если морально.

Они успели снять всего один общий план коттеджа, захватив бледные розы мадам Трейси и парочку соседних домов, когда над зелёной изгородью возник кучерявый подросток с удивительно пропорциональным лицом. Кроули уже открыл рот, чтобы рявкнуть погромче, но тот будто понял, что к чему, и затараторил наперерез:

— А вы здесь снимаете что-то, да?

Ньютон и Анафема переглянулись, но ответа дожидаться пацан не стал и перемахнул через изгородь.

— Азирафель сказал, что снимаете, — констатировал он спокойно. Кроули, услышав знакомое имя, прикинул в уме, но внешне на родственников Азирафель и пацан походили не больше, чем воздушные одуванчики и обнаглевший чертополох.

— Адам, — назвался тот и протянул руку. Кроули хмыкнул, но руку пожал, мысленно подмечая что-то неправильное в этом Адаме. Почти неестественное. Кроули только отмахнулся от дурацкого ощущения и поправил тёмные очки на носу. После встречи непонятно с чем ночью, он не был намерен шарахаться от собственной тени или нескладных детей. В конце концов, вариант с галлюцинациями всё ещё имел место.

— Азирафель твой… дядя? — навскидку спросил он, и Анафема с Ньютоном обменялись ещё более недоумевающими взглядами. — Он упоминал племянника.

— Ага, дядя, — хмыкнул Адам неопределённо и сунул руки в карманы клетчатых шорт. Кроули мысленно гоготнул. Эту клетку можно было считать за огромный и явно чуждый самому пацану росчерк. — Вообще, он мне запретил приходить, но кто ж его послушает.

— Запретил? — поперхнулся воздухом Кроули. Если при встрече ему и показался очаровательным акцент странного местного чудилы, то теперь этот акцент казался ещё и насмешливым. Может, издевательским. Азирафель явно не проникся идеей снимать какую-то странную хрень. Кроули мог бы это понять, — сам думал примерно так же, — но одно то, что такой улыбчивый и мягкий на вид человек так запросто обвёл вокруг пальца, очень больно било по самооценке.

— Всё равно он в жизни в такую погоду на улицу не сунется, — поделился Адам и тут же вернулся к своему первому вопросу: — Ну так что вы там снимаете?

— Привидений, — откликнулась Анафема, ставя отражатель на землю. — А сегодня вечером будем их вызывать. И если ты знаешь что-нибудь интересное об этом месте, нам бы очень пригодилось.

Глаза Адама засверкали, но он сохранил спокойное выражение и кивнул так медленно, будто делал одолжение. В чём-то он и делал одолжение, на камеру смакуя все страшные истории об окрестных лесах, заброшенной каменоломне и авиабазе. Адам, возможно, мог бы рассказать и больше, но когда солнце миновало зенит, Шедвелл вошёл на территорию коттеджа и потребовал причитающееся. И всё разом стало походить на балаган. Адам, как и предположил Кроули, всё же лез под руку в самый неподходящий момент. С Шедвеллом было ещё проще угадать: вымогать пиво он пытался с каждого в коттедже и мешал этим куда больше любопытного мальчишки, с которым не мог поделить оператора. Кроули шикал на Шедвелла, стоило тому заикнуться, что в Татфилде водятся не призраки, но от бдительного взгляда Анафемы это не укрылось. А с возвращением мадам Трейси всё прервалось на чай, и до вызова духов дойти не успело, потому что Шедвелл не мог смолчать и в забитой битком кухне провозгласил:

— Если вы все не хотите этого признавать, я скажу ещё раз. Не с призраками бороться надо, а с упырями! Этими проклятыми кровососами! Если не мы их, то они нас!

На кухне повисла тишина, разбавляемая журчанием. Ньютон, не глядя, лил чай на стол. Адам спрятал ухмылку в углу рта. Анафема вцепилась в записную книжку, почти перестав дышать.

— Здесь ещё и вампиры есть? — спросила она хрипло.

— Дьявол! — взвился Кроули, заметив чайное пятно, и Ньютон отпрянул от стола. Мадам Трейси нахмурилась и покачала головой:

— Нет, это не вампиры, не дьявол, а крайне благожелательный дух. Тонкая материя…

— Да какая там материя! — отмахнулся Шедвелл и со стуком вывалил на стол целую кучу деревянных колов, схватил со своей шеи крестик, натягивая цепочку. — Я того упыря своими руками к Сатане на разогрев отправил. И если в Татфилде ещё такие уроды объявятся, я всех их туда отправлю!

— Нам нужно проверить это, — отсутствующим голосом сказала Анафема и зло уставилась на Кроули. — А ты. Ты ведь хотел скрыть?

— Что скрыть? — ухмыльнулся он и сдвинул очки на край носа. — Если кто-нибудь в этой комнате видел вампира не только на словах, пусть первым кинет в меня камень.

Сквозь его насмешливый взгляд разом смотрели все бесенята ада, но Анафема сохранила серьёзное выражение и повторила холодно:

— Мы должны проверить всю информацию.

— Ну и как же выглядел этот «вампир»? — язвительно продолжил Кроули, обращаясь уже к Шедвеллу. Тот надолго завис, и Кроули натянул очки назад, брови его взметнулись, а рот искривила ухмылка от уха до уха. — Засушенные овцы — это ещё не доказательство.

— Здесь где-то ещё и следы есть, а ты молчал?! — вспылила Анафема. — Нам нужно проверить всё, мы не можем просто так отбрасывать версии!

— Гаджет, если ты забыла, у нас есть график. И если мы не закончим через две недели, Уэнслидейл нам всем головы поотрывает. Я просто ускорил естественный процесс, вот и всё, — видя, что она уже почти кипит, Кроули успел сказать раньше: — Или ты хочешь обидеть мадам Трейси за её гостеприимство? Эта святая женщина к нам обратилась первой и дала прекрасный сюжет.

Крыть Анафеме было нечем, и она молча прожигала Кроули взглядом. На кухне снова повисла тишина. Достаточная, чтобы наконец расслышать, как кто-то тихо стучится в дверь. Мадам Трейси ретировалась раньше всех, и когда в проёме вместе с мадам Трейси появился чересчур строгий Азирафель, Кроули хотел расхохотаться.

— Так и знал. Я же просил не вмешиваться, — строго сказал Азирафель, сразу выхватив укоризненным взглядом мальчишку, но Адам за столом только цокнул языком недовольно и скрестил руки на груди. Кроули качнулся на стуле, выглядывая из-за спины Ньютона, и приветственно помахал:

— Как жизнь?

— Ох, Кроули, — Азирафель жалобно вздёрнул брови и сразу растерял часть воинственности, попытался улыбнуться. — Прекрасно, спасибо… А ты?

— Не жалуюсь, — хмыкнул Кроули. — Но до меня слух дошёл, что ты запрещаешь детишкам развлекаться. Предложение поучаствовать ещё в силе, кстати. Можешь сам проследить, что здесь не происходит абсолютно ничего сверхъестественного.

Шедвелл и Анафема одновременно смерили Кроули испепеляющими взглядами. Мадам Трейси просто покачала головой. Ньютон тяжело вздохнул и шумно отпил чай.

— А ты знал, — фыркнул Адам кисло, и Азирафель тут же повернулся к нему, — что здесь ещё и на вампиров охотятся?

Шедвелл, почуяв момент, тут же подхватил со стола газету и принялся во весь голос вещать о событиях десятилетней давности, пока мадам Трейси безуспешно пыталась его угомонить. Азирафель будто разом поблёк, но тут же нахмурился, взял Адама за локоть, отвёл в сторону и принялся увещевать неслышно для посторонних. Интонации всё равно угадывались, судя по его растрёпанному виду, но слов Кроули не слышал из-за воплей Шедвелла, сколько бы ни напрягал слух. В конце концов, Адам скривился, отмахнулся от Азирафеля, как от надоедливой мухи, развернулся и скрылся в прихожей. Хлопнула входная дверь. Азирафель закусил губу и на пару секунд прикрыл глаза ладонью. Кроули выбрался из-за стола, пока в обсуждение паранормальной жизни Татфилда и окрестностей не втянули и его, проскользнул мимо размахивающего жёлтой газетёнкой Шедвелла, и положил руку на плечо Азирафеля, сразу привлекая внимание.

— Адам совсем меня не слушается, — вздохнул Азирафель устало и неловко растянул губы, пряча за искусственной улыбкой лишние эмоции. — Он выглядит старше, чем есть, но это ужасно всё усугубляет.

— А ещё он сказал, что ты бы не вылез в такую погоду на улицу, — хмыкнул Кроули и, поймав вопросительный взгляд, усмехнулся. — И что ты запретил ему появляться здесь. Боишься телевизионщиков?

Кроули смотрел с ухмылкой. Азирафель открыл рот беззвучно, закрыл так же беззвучно, но тут же встряхнул головой и снова неловко улыбнулся.

— Только вашей дотошности, — хохотнул он фальшиво и виновато закусил губу. — Я не имею ничего против вашей чудной команды или конкретно вас, мистер Кроули, но не думаю, что такая публичность пойдёт на пользу Адаму.

— Настолько печёшься о нём, что запрещаешь немного повеселиться на съёмках дурацкого шоу о всякой несуществующей фигне? Не перегибаешь? — фыркнул Кроули. Азирафель помрачнел и сказал предельно серьёзно:

— У мальчика погибли родители. Кто-то должен о нём заботиться, а если у вас с этим какие-то проблемы…

— О, я… Нет! Никаких проблем! — перебил Кроули наспех и выставил раскрытые ладони. Азирафель не выглядел враждебно, но от него веяло чем-то предгрозовым. Ещё немного, и из глаз бы молнии ударили. Кроули даже растерялся на мгновение, удивился сам себе в который раз, неловко опустил руки, потёр подбородок, пытаясь подыскать слова, но вышло только жалкое: — Мне жаль.

— Вы ничего не знаете ни о тех людях, ни об их жизнях, ни о смертях. И вам не стоит интересоваться, это не объект сенсаций, — отозвался Азирафель особенно прохладно и дёрнул уголком рта, обозначая слабую формальную улыбку. — Спокойной ночи, мистер Кроули. Надеюсь, вы не будете потворствовать опасным детским шалостям.

Он шмыгнул мимо, растворяясь в полумраке, и во второй раз это становилось уже дурной привычкой. Кроули свёл брови. Был ли Азирафель из тех чокнутых, боящихся, что камеры высосут их души, или нет, но теперь всё его очарование казалось напускным.

Он вернулся в кухню, где вовсю обсуждалась вероятность инопланетного вторжения в Татфилд, и вполголоса обратился к мадам Трейси:

— Какие-нибудь старые книги? Для съёмок. Энциклопедия, сборник рассказов о…

— Конечно, — кивнула она оживлённо, — у меня есть старый томик Шекспира на мансарде. Но там от чашки пятно на титульном листе, да и он весь довольно потрёпанный…

— Никаких титульников, — перебил Ньютон, пробираясь мимо смертельно серьёзных Анафемы и Шедвелла, уже перешедших на полушёпот о заговоре инопланетян против мирового животноводства. — Возьмём Шекспира.

— Ты читал эту нудятину? — Кроули выгнул бровь, Ньютон закатил глаза.

— Это не просто классика, вообще-то! У него очень интересные и увлекательные истории, написанные очень красивым языком. И если в кадре книга откроется где-нибудь на «Макбете» или «Гамлете», выйдет неплохо.

— Ага, все будут аплодировать стоя, — съязвил Кроули. — Ладони отобьют.

Кроули вспомнил чёртово бледное пятно, неяркие фонари и мысленно выругался. По словам мадам Трейси книга должна была находиться на чердаке, и Кроули оставил честь лезть за старой книжонкой в кучу пыли Пульциферу. Хотя и сам в итоге полез наверх: один Ньютон с поисками не справился. Когда и Кроули ничего не нашёл, уже вдвоём они дождались прихода и Анафемы, чтобы втроём вынести решение, что нужной книги на чердаке нет. Остальные, что там были, как назло на роль серьёзного талмуда-предсказателя не тянули.

Мадам Трейси на известие только всплеснула руками.

— Должно быть, я её поставила слишком далеко, — сказала она озадаченно. — Но если вам подойдёт любая старая книга, то у меня в спальне есть ещё «Кармилла».


	5. Светобоязнь

Мадам Трейси могла спокойно взять пару Оскаров за то, как пародировала явление духа. Закатившиеся глаза и низкий голос давались не всем чревовещателям. Дух же, видимо, обидевшись за разбитый Ньютоном стеклянный шар, являть себя не хотел, и запись с камеры ограничилась модуляцией голоса мадам Трейси. Но что во всём этом действительно удивило Кроули, так это реакция самой мадам Трейси. Кажется, она и впрямь верила в существование привидения.

Шедвелл недовольно морщился на всё это представление, а Анафема смотрела на мадам Трейси, как паломник на святые мощи. Кроули же думал только о том, что бросать курить на съёмках этого дурдома не стоило: пусть Ньютон даже не угробил камеру, но «Кармилла» упрямо не хотела раскрываться на нужном куске с особенно длинным описанием загадок погоды. Хотя, может быть, импровизируй Кроули чуть меньше, они бы сняли сцену с вызовом духа не далеко за полночь. Но никто из съёмочной группы не стал бы отрицать, что со свечами и почти в полной темноте вышло достаточно мистично.

Через пару дней, бездарно потраченных на съёмки унылого хлева Шедвелла, самого Шедвелла и его многочисленной и шумной скотины, материала набралось достаточно, чтобы выдохнуть немного. Кроули готов был отправиться обратно в Лос-Анджелес хоть бы и вплавь, но Анафема крепко уцепилась за идею найти ещё и местных вампиров или хоть как-то их связать с призраком. В ближайшей перспективе светили только заброшенная каменоломня и пара сотен кругов по грязным лесным тропинкам. Ньютон поддакивал. А у Кроули нервы уже сдавали.

В небольшой и неприметный сетевой магазин, расположившийся поодаль от самого Татфилда, он отправился сразу, когда погода начинала портиться, а один из многочисленных дублей был запорот особенно агрессивным бараном, загнавшим Пульцифера на дерево.

Самые дешёвые сигареты со скидкой не обещали ничего хорошего, только шанс занять руки и не поехать крышей вслед за кричащем о вампирах Шедвеллом, трясущим газетными вырезками.

Травиться горьким дымом Кроули начал уже на выходе, а шагая вдоль низкого деревянного заборчика всего из двух балок, криво скреплённых на отвали, он почти пришёл в себя. За забором низко висели яблони, невысокие, но пышущие жизнью. В таком болоте, как Татфилд, их яркие плоды и огромные кроны разбавляли серо-дохлый пейзаж парой капель ярких красок. Когда из крон одного из деревьев высунулась уже знакомая мальчишеская голова, Кроули хмыкнул про себя. Часы в магазине показывали около двух дня, и вряд ли в округе была хотя бы одна школа, до которой можно было добежать менее чем за час.

— А вы всё ещё снимаете? — спросил Адам невозмутимо. Кроули затянулся, выдерживая паузу, и выдохнул в сторону:

— Снимаем, а что?

Адам спрыгнул вниз беззвучно и мягко, как какой-нибудь ниндзя, отряхнулся с важным видом.

— Можно мне ещё прийти? — спросил Адам чересчур серьёзно, Кроули выгнул бровь скептично. — Анафема интересно говорит, и у Ньютона такие красивые кадры выходят. А эти интервью, которые вы делаете, забавные. Мне бы хотелось ещё посмотреть и рассказать.

— А твой дядя? — спросил Кроули, но мальчишка сорвал ближайшее к себе яблоко, покрутил в руке и пожал плечами.

— Азирафель всё равно не поймёт.

Грозный запрет опекуна его явно не пугал, и Кроули не мог не ухмыльнуться, почти признавая в этом сопляке какой-никакой бунтарский дух. Тянущий на сотню проблем, обид и разочарований, но дышащий свободой. Ему самому это было чертовски знакомо.

— Слушай, а чем ему так не угодили съёмки? — спросил Кроули. Хотя он сам уже прикидывал в уме, но кроме совсем маразматичных, причин было мало — мальчишка-то вёл себя вполне вменяемо, а звёздная болезнь от одной эпизодической роли обычно не наступала.

— Азирафель застрял в прошлом, — буркнул Адам и недовольно насупился. — Боится каждого шороха, даже если это тупо. Скажите ему, а? Что он ведёт себя как придурок.

— Даже так, — Кроули ухмыльнулся уголком рта. Если бы он сам в таком возрасте назвал своего отца придурком, отхватил бы не только по шее. Не то чтобы его это останавливало. — Я бы с ним поговорил, конечно, но он сбегает каждый раз. Так что понятия не имею, где его искать.

— Давайте я провожу! Здесь недалеко, — просветлел Адам. Кроули снова затянулся. Разговор с Азирафелем мог стать тем ещё испытанием, а особенно на фоне уже прогуливающего уроки мальчишки. Но немного подразнить пугливых татфилдских пуритан в одном конкретном лице, кажется, стоило того.

***

На улице собирались тучи, и если все предыдущие дни зелёный сезон ещё можно было игнорировать, то теперь чёрное небо выглядело угрюмо. И дом, в который вёл Адам, выглядел под стать погоде. Снаружи он отличался от других разве что большим количеством разросшихся цветов под заставленным книгами окном и аж тремя вывесками за раз. Названия на них ничего не говорили. Может, местные знали об этом месте лучше, но будь Кроули пиар-менджером — удавился бы.

Дверь открылась со звяканьем колокольчика, и Кроули спросил как бы между прочим:

— Книжный?

Адам кивнул, хотя место походило не на книжный магазин, а на тёмный склад. Вряд ли тут продавали слишком часто или много. Да и вряд ли вообще тут что-то хотели продать. Зал, неаккуратно заваленный книгами без какой-либо системы, будто бы был создан, чтобы отпугнуть людей. Полупрозрачная занавеска, отделяющая книги на окне от пары столов с ними же, больше походила на последнюю преграду от чужих взглядов, чем от солнца.

— Азирафель, к тебе пришли! — крикнул Адам, но никто не ответил.

За стеклом небо окончательно затянуло тучами, и помещение погрузилось в полумрак, выцветая, как блёклая фотография. Адам скрылся в дальней арке, продолжая звать Азирафеля на ходу. Если бы не эти бодрые оклики, угрюмый полутёмный магазин стал бы напоминать склеп.

Кроули думал ровно три секунды, чтобы зайти на чужую территорию без приглашения. За аркой оказался небольшой закуток, лестница наверх и гостиная.

В потёмках разглядеть всё в мелочах не получилось бы и у снайпера, но порядок там разительно отличался от бардака в зале. К тому же в закутке с едва прикрытой дверью светила тёплым жёлтым светом настольная лампа — единственный работающий источник света. На длинном громоздком столе с задвинутым впритык стулом и кучей выдвижных полок лежали ножницы, пинцет, перчатки и нечто, похожее на скальпель. Возможно, действительно скальпель. На дальнем краю расположились несколько ёмкостей, больше похожих на не слишком глубокие пластиковые коробки. Тонкая микалентная бумага в рулонах соседствовала с полками, полными книжек, закрытых тонким стеклом. В этом тесном пространстве стоял ровно тот же бардак, но куда более обжитой, и оттого почти уютный, если бы не скальпель рядом с особенно замызганной книжонкой, выпотрошенной самым жестоким способом.

Адам вновь громко окликнул Азирафеля где-то на втором этаже, и Кроули поправил тёмные очки. Рядом с лампой его глаза ощутимо жгло, но любопытство жгло больше. Может, Азирафель бы и возмутился засунутым в его книги чужим носом, но уж больно разобранный на части томик бросался в глаза. Уж мрачного «Макбета» Кроули узнал бы и из тысячи.

К тому же в том, что осталось от книжки, были гравюры. Судя по выражениям лиц у большинства героев «Макбета», призраки задолбали их ещё при перечислении ролей.

Кроули перевернул последнюю страницу и хмыкнул — титульный лист пестрел уродливым подтёком.

— Простите, но мы закрыты, — Азирафель беззвучно вышел из тени будто бы немного помятый. Даже более бледный, чем обычно.

В жёлтом свете тёмные круги под его глазами стали глубже, а лицо заострилось как при долгой изматывающей болезни. Он выглядел разбитым и немного всклокоченным, а завидев незваного гостя, напряжённо замер в дверях и не шевелился.

— Я вообще-то пришёл поговорить, — сказал Кроули, тряхнув остатками книги и положив их на стол.

Азирафель вместо ответа как-то обречённо охнул, а стоило Кроули оттолкнуться от стола и сделать шаг в его сторону, он и вовсе вжался в стену. Его лицо перекосило. Кроули только выгнул бровь вопросительно.

— Что с тобой?

— У нас инвентаризация, — будто бы в своё оправдание выпалил Азирафель и схватил с ближайшего столика книжку. Прижал к груди, будто щит, и посмотрел растерянно. — Ничем не могу помочь.

— Слушай, да, я напросился сюда, не буду врать, — Кроули сделал ещё шаг, и Азирафель дёрнулся в сторону, как от тычка под рёбра, скривился весь. Выглядело по меньшей мере странно. Кроули выставил ладони в примирительном жесте и остановился на месте. — Но всё ради благой цели.

Азирафель недоверчиво закусил губу и нахмурился.

— Если вы пришли обсуждать участие Адама в своей передаче, то согласия я не дам. Если бы это было любое другое увлечение, то я бы поддержал его всецело, но не в такой авантюре.

— Да брось, что плохого может случиться? Он пропустит пару дней в школе? А кто не пропускал!

— Я не пропускал, — строго отозвался Азирафель, и морщинка между его светлых бровей пролегла чуть глубже. Если бы он при этом не заслонялся старой книгой, выглядело бы даже угрожающе. — И я не позволю, чтобы какой-то прохвост отвлекал его от занятий.

— «Прохвост»? Самое крепкое словцо в твоём арсенале? — Кроули усмехнулся, Азирафель возмущённо фыркнул, явно с этим не согласный. — Подумай сам, если этот дьявол найдёт хобби, он не будет слоняться по округе без дела. У тебя свободное время, у него интересное занятие, а у нас будет достаточно массовки. Все в выигрыше. А если думаешь, что слишком много внимания, то «Мистика пригорода» — это американский проект. Его не будут крутить здесь, его даже наш канал закрыть хочет уже не первый год. А за столько лет никто не купил права на показ, так что мы довольно локальны. А этот мальчишка сам пришёл и захотел помочь. И у него есть потенциал: он отлично держится перед камерой, говорит чётко и неплох в электронике, и если этот потенциал взрастить…

— Мистер Кроули.

— Просто Кроули. Или Энтони. Или Джей, — без энтузиазма отозвался он. — Или кто угодно, но не мистер.

— М… — начал Азирафель, но запнулся, поджал губы и неожиданно мягко заговорил: — Кроули. Я был незаслуженно груб, назвав вас прохвостом, за что прошу прощения, но я не считаю, что из съёмок здесь или участия в них Адама выйдет что-нибудь хорошее. Ваши слова этого не изменят.

— И это твой ответ?

Кроули цепко взглянул поверх тёмных очков. Азирафель стушевался всего на мгновение, но затем потупился и не отвечал.

— Ладно. Если это «нет», я могу отвалить, — протянул Кроули и зашагал из отгороженного закутка, всё стараясь поймать взгляд Азирафеля, но тот только отступал и косился урывками. — И всё-таки ответь, что в этом такого? Я не понимаю.

Азирафель поник окончательно и жалобно округлил глаза. С совершенно несчастным видом он стоял посреди целой кучи книг разного качества, размера и годов издания. Хрупкие башни и колонны из бумаги высились вокруг него совершенно безмолвно, и Кроули не понимал этого. Слов во всех этих книгах, слишком претенциозных, драматичных или попросту дурацких, было явно излишне много, а вот у их владельца — не было вовсе.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Кроули.

Выглядел Азирафель уже просто паршиво. На бледном лице абсолютно чёрные глаза выделялись почти зловеще. Встревоженные, как у напуганной птицы, и такие тёмные, что радужка сливалась со зрачком. Кроули нахмурился и поднял очки на лоб. Он бы в жизни не забыл, что у кого-то был тот же дефект, что и у него самого.

— Это я сбрендил, или у тебя глаза цвет поменяли? — спросил он недоумённо. Азирафель вздрогнул, как от удара, и отозвался тихо, почти умоляюще:

— Мы закрыты. Пожалуйста, уходите.

Он переключил всё внимание на книгу в собственных руках, пялясь на неё так, будто впервые увидел, и этим ясно давал понять, что разговор окончен. Кроули потоптался на месте, разглядывая его светлые, почти седые волосы, пожал плечами, развернулся, как можно демонстративнее прошёл мимо и со звяканьем колокольчика оказался на улице. Дверью он грохнул нарочно.

На улице уже вовсю бушевал ливень, но на этот раз зонта у Кроули не было. Фургон громко сигналил. Сквозь сплошную стену дождя его было слышно и на другом конце улицы, но сам фургон только угадывался. Одни лишь фары выхватывали его из серого месива, к тому же тёмные очки мешали. Кроули поджал губы недовольно и фыркнул, мысленно посылая и сигналящего кретина, и отвратную погоду. И отчасти Азирафеля. Может, фишка всех местных была в том, чтобы никогда не говорить прямо и быть свихнувшимися. Не все, конечно, имели такую тёплую улыбку как Азирафель, но и не все действительно были придурками. Может, узнав о чужой ориентации, этот Азирафель бы даже зажёг пару факелов и нашёл бы вилы.

Кроули всё-таки оглянулся и тут же поймал взгляд Азирафеля. Тот замер, прижал книжку к себе крепче. Кроули усмехнулся. Может, его и послали вежливо, но кем бы он был, не обставив свой уход?

Кроули опустил очки на кончик носа, придерживая от падения, подмигнул с полуулыбкой. Самой наглой из тех, что была в арсенале.

Азирафель ошарашено взметнул брови и выронил книжку, нелепо вдохнул ртом, сжал губы и мгновенно спрятался за стойкой. Или грохнулся в обморок. После такого он наверняка бы ни одного американца и на порог своей проклятой пуританской библиотеки не пустил, не то чтобы заговорил с кем-то. Кроули было бы даже смешно, если б он не почувствовал себя хорохорящимся идиотом, но и обсуждать что-то с человеком, который шарахался в стороны от одного взгляда, оставалось той ещё задачей. Он надвинул очки, развернулся и побежал под дождём на ту сторону, стараясь не думать ни о чём. В конце концов, график съёмок и бюджет всегда обеспечивали головной болью ровно настолько, чтобы даже не вспоминать о странных татфилдских жителях. А отсыревшие сигареты в кармане можно было и высушить.

Он бежал по сырому асфальту, и пешеходный переход ему был не указ. Как и светофор, ливень или любые правила дорожного движения. Или только английские. Кто-то же придумал ездить не по той стороне и рули втыкать куда попало.

Забитые опавшей листвой водостоки заставляли лужи расти с удвоенной скоростью, и пока Кроули перебирался на ту сторону, светофор мигнул, микроавтобус рванул с места, а дождь зарядил с новой силой.

Ни визга от колёс, ни брани водителя не было слышно. Только мелькнули фары, чертовски бледные пальцы справа, и Кроули рывком оттянуло назад, сбивая с ног, и в плечо до боли впились ногти. Очки отлетели вверх, исчезли за стеной дождя. Он втянул влажный воздух, и совсем близко скрежетнуло по металлу.

Машину с визгом протащило ещё пол-улицы. Когда водитель выскочил со своего места, так и не погасив фар, Кроули только смаргивал воду и пялился в небо. Двигатель всё ещё шумел, а очки остались валяться где-то на сыром асфальте, среди луж, но ни одна мысль его не посетила, и звон в ушах нарастал вместе с шумом холодного дождя. Он только чувствовал, как крепко, почти болезненно, его держат, едва ли не заваливая на землю.

Он проморгался и осознал наконец, что Азирафель сжимает его за плечо и отчитывает строгим тоном, не вяжущимся со страдальческим выражением. Кроули зацепился за него, чтобы не упасть, и Азирафель ободряюще растянул уголки рта, но затем нахмурился и перевёл взгляд на водителя.

— А вы!.. Вы! Мистер Тайлер! Вы же председатель муниципалитета! — крикнул Азирафель отчаянно, давясь воздухом от возмущения. — И вы на своём… простите за выражение, сраном драндулете чуть человека не убили!

Мистер Тайлер, серьёзный и слишком официальный для такого ливня и такой дурацкой ситуации, разглядывал Кроули придирчиво, вынеся диагноз безо всякого медицинского оборудования, но уже самому Азирафелю:

— Мистер Фелл, не выражайтесь.

Азирафель насупился и набрал воздуха в лёгкие, но вдруг замер, так ничего и не сказав. Его глаза округлились, а лицо вытянулось. Он опустил голову, сморгнул, его пальцы разжались, и Кроули грохнулся на сырой асфальт.

— Ауч! — больше возмущённо, чем болезненно выдал Кроули и поднял недовольный взгляд.

— У тебя кровь, — мёртвым голосом сказал Азирафель. — Ты ударился головой.

Мистер Тайлер возразил, но Азирафель не обратил никакого внимания ни на дождь, ни на едкие слова. Под ливнем его одежда стремительно намокала, но Азирафель только пялился, даже не моргнув ни разу, медленно напрягаясь всем телом и сжимая кулаки. От этого тяжелого взгляда Кроули становилось не по себе. Будто уже он сам смотрел сквозь замочную скважину в бездну где-то посреди бескрайнего космоса, абсолютно чёрную холодную пропасть, из которой даже свет не возвращался.

Кроули поёжился и всё-таки ощупал собственную голову, но мелкая царапина оказалась только на скуле и, скорее всего, осталась от его же собственных очков с металлическими дужками.

— У меня голова не в заднице, что бы там кто ни говорил, — съёричал Кроули, больше подбодряя сам себя, и утёр кровь. — И как ты вообще здесь оказался? Ты был там, а потом выскочил из-за спины и…

— У тебя кровь, — повторил Азирафель севшим голосом, но когда Кроули хотел возразить, он смягчился и повторил уже тише: — Тебе нужно в больницу. Пожалуйста. Хотя бы просто обработать…

— Если есть аптечка, то в больницу из-за такой фигни не поеду.

Азирафель мученически вздохнул и сделал шаг назад, помотал головой ожесточённо.

— Увезите его, — воззвал он к мистеру Тайлеру, всё ещё отходя назад шаг за шагом. — Вы всё ещё председатель муниципалитета, и вы его сбили, так окажите помощь — отвезите его в больницу. Или я позвоню в полицию, уверяю, вам не понравится.

В конце концов, он просто развернулся, припустив в свою лавку. Кроули всё ещё сидел в луже и чего-то в этом мире не понимал. Мистер Тайлер понимал не больше, но связываться с полицией не хотел.

***

Бесцельный трёп мистера Тайлера под аккомпанемент невнятных новостей о пропажах в окрестностях Лондона мог бы усыпить кого угодно. Из-за дождя за окнами было видно разве что асфальт. У Кроули слипались глаза, ни видеорегистратор на лобовом стекле машины, ни мелкая пластиковая такса с трясущейся головой не цепляли взгляд. Во всём салоне больше не было ничего интересного. Когда же монолог мистера Тайлера перетёк на соседей, Кроули готов был и сам броситься под колёса одной из немногочисленных машин, проезжающих мимо. Председатель говорил о людях, которых Кроули не знал, но такое повышенное к ним внимание от какого-то там председателя чего-то там настораживало до чёртиков. Тот же Шедвелл хоть и был куда более чокнутым, но натуры своей не скрывал. К тому же не водил.

— Мистер Фелл чудной, ещё и жуткий тюфяк, — бросил вдруг председатель с улыбкой. Та будто приклеилась ко рту, а он никак не мог стряхнуть её. Кроули поморщился. Может, Азирафель и показался ему мягким, но уж точно не тюфяком. Председатель продолжал: — А вот его племянник, Адам, вот он — сущий дьявол во плоти. Яблоки постоянно мне портит, говорит странное и лезет куда не надо. По стенам ещё рисует, паршивец! Непонятно только, как туда залезать умудряется. На него такого поглядишь и подумаешь, а стоило ли розги отменять.

— А поглядишь на вас и никогда не подумаешь селиться в Татфилде, — хмыкнул Кроули. Мистер Тайлер смерил его злобным взглядом, прищурился подозрительно и ответил в тон:

— А такие пижоны, как вы, здесь и не приживаются. Курите косячки свои в своей Америке, а сюда не лезьте.

Он продолжил тихо бубнить про наркоманов и розги, но Кроули уже смотрел в окно. Его скулу саднило, как от удара ныли бока и плечо. И вопрос, а задело ли его или всё же нет, мучил его всю дорогу до больницы. Но и там ничего не прояснилось. Приборы говорили, что его голова цела и невредима, а вот сам он того же сказать не мог: люди ведь не могут перемещаться с одного конца улицы на другой в мгновение ока. Хотя перемещался ли Азирафель или выбежал в дождь, выяснить нельзя было при всём желании.

Смуглая женщина с уморительным именем «Пиппин Галадриель Луннодева» и скептичным донельзя выражением отпустила Кроули почти без вопросов. И только в приёмной палате на него набросились вдвоём Гаджет с Пульцифером. Как оказалось, Азирафель успел разболтать о небольшом инциденте всей округе, включая мадам Трейси и, зачем-то, Шедвелла. Кроули уже хотел просто закатить глаза и выкурить ещё одну сигарету, но ровно в тот момент Пульцифер хлопнул его по спине. Наверное, этот жест в его понимании был жестом ободрения. Поддержки, может. Но Кроули от боли дико зашипел и выдал порцию брани.

— Да я ведь легко, — надулся Пульцифер обиженно.

— Тебя точно не задело? — спросила Анафема, когда Кроули отрицательно мотнул головой, растирая спину. — Что-то не похоже.

Кроули цыкнул зло и задрал кусок рубашки, выворачивая шею и пытаясь заглянуть назад. Кроме края промокшего насквозь пиджака видно было ровно ничего.

— Это что, стигматы? — спросил Ньютон без тени улыбки. Анафема озадаченно прочистила горло. Кроули ничего не видел, а очки снимать в таком ярком помещении ему казалось достаточной пыткой.

— Ну что там ещё?! — шикнул он раздражённо, и Анафема констатировала:

— У тебя на спине синяк.

— В форме ладони, — добавил Ньютон.

— Парш-шивый из тебя комик, Пульцифер, — прошипел Кроули, но затем Анафема достала из сумочки зеркальце, и Кроули взбледнул. След от пятерни прямо на позвоночнике успел пожелтеть, и он знал, наверняка знал, когда именно она там отпечаталась. Только вот не мог быть такой бред правдой, а верить собственным глазам он не собирался: что может быть необъективнее, чем человеческий мозг?

Кроули рванул с места, оставляя Анафему и Ньютона далеко за спиной. Спортсменом Кроули не был никогда, но длинные ноги придавали ускорения, пусть испорченная сигаретами дыхалка его и подводила. На полупустую стоянку перед больницей он выбежал с горящими изнутри лёгкими, задыхаясь до сипов.

— Мистер Тайлер! — рявкнул он хрипло. — Погодите!

Мрачный старик в салоне авто поморщился от окрика, но остановился, опустил стекло. Кроули жутко ощерился во весь рот и снял очки. На немой вопрос во взгляде старика Кроули ощерился ещё шире:

— Мне нужна запись с вашего видеорегистратора.


	6. Die Anywhere Else

Кроули стоял у огромного дуба и безбожно смолил небо. Пачка сигарет таяла, а солнце сквозь перистые облака расцвечивало окрестности и напекало макушку, хотя на горизонте уже давно нависли грозовые тучи.

Как он ни шипел сквозь зубы, костеря всех вокруг, Анафема вбила себе в голову, что синяк на его спине как-то связан с привидениями, духами и прочим оккультизмом. Это важное заявление, произнесённое за утренними тостами, мгновенно уравняло пожелтевший подтёк с полновесным знамением от потустороннего мира, написанным кровью над чьим-нибудь трупом. Мадам Трейси полностью разделяла такую трактовку, и Кроули шипел всё раздраженнее, избегая цепких рук и навязчивых предложений разоблачиться перед камерой.

— Внизу ничего нет! — крикнула Анафема, вылетая из-за объёмных кустов. — Там огромный овраг, но сверху будет в самый раз.

Старые деревья сплетались мощными корнями, а желтеющие кусты скрывали от глаз лес за пологим склоном. Ньютон заозирался в поисках светоотражателя. Шедвелл вывалился на свет следом за Анафемой, неся за собой огромную сумку с газетами. Мадам Трейси всплеснула руками.

— Даже не знаю, стоит ли расстраивать ранимую эфирную сущность такими жестокими словами, — пробормотала она встревоженно и лишний раз поправила цветастое пончо. Кроули затушил окурок прямо о чужой каменный забор, слишком чистый для такого времени года, и послал в полёт до мусорного контейнера, не закрывающегося толком из-за торчащего сломанного зонта. Последний дом на окраине, благо, окнами смотрел в другую сторону и чужаков в своих владениях не выдавал.

— Трёхочковый, — хмыкнул Кроули и размял шею звучно. — Мадам Трейси, не думаю, что эфирные сущности смотрят кабельное.

— Тоже верно, — согласилась она. — Но эфирные сущности имеют связь с ноосферой. Они, конечно же, узнают, если мы будем чересчур грубы к ним, поэтому не могли бы вы с ним помягче?

Кроули кашлянул в кулак и неопределённо качнул головой. Реакцию чужих воображаемых друзей на теорию Анафемы, будто «призраки» окрестностей замешаны в одной аварии, произошедшей аж десять лет назад, и второй, чуть не случившейся на днях, он представлял как никакую. Как, впрочем, оно и было всегда.

Гораздо больше выдумок, не имеющих никаких предпосылок, Кроули волновали собственная спина и запись с видеорегистратора мистера Тайлера.

Солнце вытравливало из окрестностей тени, и он хотел бы всей душой, чтобы синяк с его спины тоже вдруг исчез. Объективное свидетельство необъективного бреда проступало аккурат между лопаток и слезать не собиралось, только если бы Кроули самолично вырвал у себя кусок кожи. Не вносило ясности и зернистое видео. Оно целиком состояло из ряби дождя и мелькающих силуэтов и было втайне просмотрено на взятом без спроса кряхтящем КПК Ньютона. Низкое качество записи на карте памяти не давало нормально разглядеть происходящее. Но те тридцать девять кадров, которые нашлись на почти четырёхчасовой записи окрестностей, не объясняли ничего вообще.

Может, видеорегистратор мистера Тайлера был откровенным дерьмом. Может, КПК Ньютона всё-таки был одержим дьяволом. Но Кроули под присягой бы поклялся, что на тех самых тридцати девяти кадрах Азирафель возникает из ниоткуда и отталкивает машину. Голыми руками.

Кроули был почти уверен, что знает, чью именно книгу распотрошил этот Флеш, а чей отпечаток остался на спине — он не сомневался теперь ни секунды, но хоть сколько-нибудь вменяемым от этого факты не становились. И Кроули курил, ходил туда-сюда, с хрустом разминал шею и морщился на солнце, не снимая тёмные очки. Он пробовал ломиться в книжную лавку, но проведя под дверью целое утро, он получил только скептичные взгляды проходящей мимо Пиппин Галадриель Луннодевы, не одобрившей ни рак лёгких, ни долбёжку ногой в дверь. Дом Азирафеля пустовал. Или же Кроули попросту хотели обвести вокруг пальца.

На дневные съёмки вместе с мадам Трейси и Шедвеллом, вызвавшимся добровольцем, втайне надеющимся на дивиденды, Кроули пришёл без особого энтузиазма.

— Десять лет назад именно здесь разбилась семья Янг, — проговорил Кроули мистично и плавно указал в сторону оврага, подходя ближе к краю. — Машина сгорела вместе со всеми, кто был внутри. Но сейчас призрак прошлого вернулся, чтобы завершить начатое, и наша специальная…

— Петличка! — простонала Анафема, Кроули выругался и поправил съехавший микрофон на пиджаке. Она вздохнула: — Давай сначала.

Кроули вернулся на исходную позицию, пока Ньютон прикусывал язык, как можно крепче вцепившись в тяжеленную камеру и следуя по пятам за ведущим, постоянно перешагивая дыбящиеся корни деревьев. Когда он подошёл к самому краю засыпанного листвой оврага, Шедвелл ожесточённо зашуршал бумагами.

— Десять лет назад, — повторял Кроули с всё той же интонацией, изо всех сил игнорируя причмокивающего Ньютона и шелестящего Шедвелла. — Именно здесь разбилась…

— И всё-таки грубо обвинять невинную эфирную сущность в том, что здесь произошло, — сказала мадам Трейси решительно и нахохлилась.

— Да, — поддакнул вдруг Шедвелл, но затем вознёс палец в воздух и заявил: — Потому что призраков там нет, одни упыри. Я так говорил, и я повторю!

— Ещё раз, — кисло перебила их перепалку Анафема.

В третий раз они всё-таки сняли душещипательный и бредовый дубль, но закончился он тем, что Ньютон всё-таки споткнулся о корень и кубарем полетел в овраг. Анафема с полным ужаса воплем бросилась за ним, но в листве оператору ничего не грозило. Кроули не то что вмешиваться в это не стал, он снова закурил и боролся с желанием кинуть тлеющий окурок прямо в сухую листву.

Просто потому, что обеспокоенное воркование Анафемы и Ньютона друг с другом вызывало глубоко в его тёмной душе что-то, похожее на колики и изжогу одновременно.

— Эй, голубки, камера хоть цела? — спросил он громко, и все замолкли. Кроули втянул воздух и выпустил дым кольцом. — Призрак прошлого вернулся, чтобы завершить жатву. Гаджет, а если мы принесём Пульцифера в жертву, нам зачтётся?

— Пошёл ты! — недовольно крикнул Ньютон из ямы, и Анафема вздохнула устало. — Я отсюда выберусь, и в жертву принесут тебя!

— Ньют, ты ведь гораздо выше этого, — сказала она, аккуратно вынимая из его волос листья. — А он просто мудак.

Пульцифер одухотворённо кивнул, осторожно перехватывая её руку.

— Стильный мудак, попрошу заметить! — гоготнул Кроули громко, нарочно прерывая их момент единения и получая пару недовольных взглядов. Он ощерился удовлетворённо и выпустил второе кольцо дыма.

***

В Татфилде и его окрестностях не было ни одного сервисного центра. Анафема кусала губы, но в распухшей от вкладышей и вклеек тетрадке у неё был только один подходящий к случаю адрес. Да и тот находился в черте Лондона. Пробка на подъезде, ещё больше поисков в суматохе, проехавшаяся по носкам коляска, и Кроули, в общем-то, готов был признать, что съёмка на треснувший объектив даже добавляет особой атмосферности кадру.

Поторчав как следует в небольшой мастерской на тупиковой улице мрачного индустриального района, они не заметили, как солнце начало опускаться за горизонт.

И пока Анафема с Ньютоном тихо переговаривались, всё ещё выглядя подозрительно единодушными, Кроули наугад тыкал во всю сломанную технику вокруг и разглядывал улицу сквозь грязную витрину.

Над Лондоном, в отличие от Татфилда, тучи стояли давно, и облетевшие деревья на фоне серых стен выглядели особенно уныло. Разбитые фонари придавали отдельную щепотку помойного шика граффити. Среди всего этого унылого пейзажа светлый костюм выделялся особенно.

Кроули нахмурился и внимательно вгляделся поверх очков.

— Вы же вдвоём справитесь? — бросил он, взглядом не отрываясь от знакомого силуэта. Азирафель его не видел, но вряд ли даже при небольшом скоплении людей он стал бы выкидывать что-нибудь странное.

— Полагаю, да, — кивнула Анафема задумчиво и вопросительно оглянулась на Ньютона. Он тут же выпалил:

— К-конечно! Мы справимся.

— Ага, тогда встретимся в Татфилде, — пробормотал Кроули, выходя из мастерской. Он не верил в такие совпадения. Не после увиденной записи. И потому вслед за Азирафелем отправился скрытно, насколько мог себе позволить.

Азирафель прошёл целый квартал, будто бы ища что-то конкретное, но на одном из переходов просто зашёл за светофор и с шагом растворился в воздухе. У Кроули на затылке волосы зашевелились. Он проморгался, снял очки, протёр и надел обратно, но ни это, ни несколько кругов вокруг столба ничего не дали, кроме недоумённых взглядов прохожих. Вскоре людей стало ещё меньше, а вывески ночных клубов и обшарпанных пабов загорались неоном тем ярче, чем темнее становилось вокруг.

Азирафель в эти злачные кущи не вписывался, и, проплутав до самого заката по грязным закоулкам, Кроули решил, что обознался. Его всё ещё лихорадило после увиденного.

Стоило бы взять такси и забрать вещи, но номера были всегда прерогативой Анафемы, и куда звонить, Кроули попросту не знал. Да и пункт назначения тоже был под вопросом: либо психушка, либо… логово чудовищ? Оставшись в потёмках на безлюдной улице в каком-то загаженном районе, Кроули особенно живо ощущал, что теперь и для него самого психушка подходит куда больше.

Он не был уверен, что хочет знать, кем или чем на деле являлся этот букинист. Всё же в одном Шедвелл был прав: авария имела место быть, а по рассказам мадам Трейси Азирафель объявился как раз одновременно с этим происшествием. Конечно, на вампира, спящего в гробу, или бесплотного призрака Азирафель не походил, но кто сказал, что являлся хоть чем-то из этого? Или что кто угодно из редких встречных людей действительно был человеком.

Первый порыв собрать вещи и вернуться в родной город был задавлен желанием вернуться в сонный Татфилд и доказать себе, что это блажь. Ложь. Чей-то злой розыгрыш. Всё равно Лос-Анджелес уже не был безопасным, если хотя бы часть всего происходившего не была спланирована кем-нибудь. Тогда нигде не могло быть безопасно. Тогда весь мир Кроули изменился бы, и не было бы в нём абсолютно ничего нормального. Всё то, что окружало его всю жизнь, все дурацкие теории заговора и предположения, сотни жёлтых газетёнок и миллионы больных психически людей вдруг оказались бы разом правы, будто один только Кроули был слеп всё это время.

Из первого же попавшегося клуба несло чьим-то приторным парфюмом, а кривая неоновая вывеска с полыхающими рогами горела не полностью. Но всё же там были обычные люди. Обязаны были быть.

— Потрясающ-ще, — ядовито прошипел Кроули и открыл линялую дверь с пинка.

Он надрался настолько, что с трудом переставлял ноги по мокрому асфальту, после короткого дождя, норовя наткнуться на каждый фонарный столб, всплывающий в очередном круге света.

Кроули шёл бесцельно и никак не мог забросить дурные мысли подальше. Он шатался, и с каждым его нетрезвым шагом только росли бесконечные дистанции между ним и всеми людьми, не знающими, что за твари бродят среди них, в любой момент способные сожрать живьём, как могли сожрать овец того же Шедвелла. Твари, против которых даже оружие бы не помогло. Что вообще могло убить нечто с силой чёртового Халка и скоростью сверхзвукового истребителя? Прямой ядерный удар? Кроули не был уверен и в этом. Он теперь не был уверен уже вообще ни в чём.

Чокнутая Агнесс, наверное, ухахатывалась над ним прямо сейчас.

Если вампиры или призраки действительно существовали, то с тем же успехом в любой момент могли вылезти Годзилла, Кинг-Конг и огромный Кракен. Могла подняться Атлантида. Или ангелы и демоны реально бы существовали! Да все самые нелепые религии мира могли оказаться правдой в один момент!

Или же он сам просто спятил.

Кроули остановился в очередном круге света, коснулся лбом холодного металла столба, больше пытаясь удержаться на месте и не сползти, чем сосредотачиваясь на чём-то. Назойливые мысли роились в голове, вызывая только мигрень, а мокрые объявления о пропавших наслаивались одно на другое.

По пустой улице проехала машина, расплескав лужу, где-то надрывно залаяла собака. Жилые дома за оградами погружались в темноту. Только яркие окна скрывали жизнь внутри, и у Кроули внутренности сводило от осознания, что там — за этими шторами, с разницей в пару метров — может существовать абсолютно что угодно. Даже не психопат, не серийный убийца, расчленяющий своих жертв в ванной, а что-то совсем иное. Ещё какое-нибудь всемогущее древнее чудовище, живьём обгладывающее людей вместе с потрохами целыми тысячелетиями, с самого начала человеческой истории. Незамеченное просто потому, что после встречи с такой тварью некому было об этом рассказать.

Его звучно вывернуло прямо на фонарь. Колени тряслись, и он всё-таки начал шарить в поисках телефона. Если такси в округе и не водилось толком, — уж точно не в его записной книжке, — то позвонить Ньюту с Анафемой он был ещё в состоянии. Может, в такой сумасшедший день только они двое и могли что-то исправить или доломать, чтобы всё разом осталось в прошлом. В конце концов, несмотря на все проблемы и недомолвки, они всё-таки не были для него чужими.

— Не это ищете? — раздалось сзади, и Кроули вздрогнул. Он развернулся медленно. Азирафель хмурился. — Вы выронили. Приятно вас встретить в добром здравии, но должен вам сообщить, что не стоит так поздно ходить по этому району.

Кроули нахмурился в тон. Стоя за чертой света, Азирафель протягивал телефон-раскладушку, но Кроули не спешил брать что-то из его рук, почему-то думая, что это надёжная преграда, непреодолимая для потусторонних тварей.

— Я следил за тобой, — бросил Кроули хрипло. Азирафель приподнял брови с сомнением.

— Это… очень невежливо с вашей стороны.

Кроули всё же выхватил свой мобильник, ухмыльнулся криво. Холодные ухоженные руки Азирафеля не имели ни малейшего намёка на столкновение с целым фургоном.

— Вам стоит сесть на последний автобус до Татфилда, остановка за поворотом, — сказал Азирафель миролюбиво и кивнул на неприметный указатель на одном из домов, едва различимый в потёмках. — Поспешите. В этом районе по ночам опасно.

Кроули засмотрелся на своё кривое отражение на корпусе телефона. Он ведь действительно мог спятить.

— Ты оттолкнул фургон чёртовой рукой, — сказал Кроули глухо и поднял взгляд. Лицо Азирафеля стало непроницаемым. Кроули повысил голос, всё больше раздражаясь: — У меня есть запись, как ты это сделал! Даже не пробуй отпираться! Третий час-с з-с-саписи, двадцать пятая минута, тридцать четвёртая секунда. Ты… ещё и телепортируешься! Телепортируеш-шься, чщ-щёрт возьми!

Он слышал собственный голос, и его уверенность в правоте крепла. Азирафель только мрачнел.

— Мистер Кроули, о какой записи вы говорите?

— О той, чщ-щто я спёр у мистера Косорукого Водилы! — раздражённо передразнил Кроули. — А может, заодно скажешь, кто уже в Жасминовом коттедже спёр чужую книгу?! И чуть меня не угробил!

Азирафель пристально наблюдал за перекошенным лицом Кроули. И тот всего на мгновение подумал, что если уж Азирафелю не составило труда телепортироваться с одного конца улицы на другой и сдвинуть машину на полном ходу, то и свернуть кому-нибудь шею, и спрятать труп точно было бы не сложнее.

Кто вообще будет искать какую-то мелкую карту памяти размером с ноготь, если некому будет даже рассказать о её существовании?

Азирафель хмурился, и Кроули попятился назад.

— Ты ведь вообще не человек, — пробормотал он глухо. Азирафель опустил голову, так ничего и не ответив, даже не пытаясь возразить. Кроули рванул с места. Единственная мысль, которая билась в его воспалённом мозгу, была сплошным, непрекращающимся паническим воплем подсознания.

Азирафель его окликнул, но Кроули уже не слышал.

Он бежал, не зная, может ли его догнать Азирафель, или это самообман, он об этом просто не задумывался, сосредоточившись только на беге и том, как не задохнуться. И когда бегство между незнакомых домов завело его на пустую улицу, он только неровно выдохнул. Он надеялся найти людей, каких угодно, как будто те могли помочь, и когда услышал чей-то негромкий шёпот, рванул в ту сторону. В тёмном проулке двое присосались друг к другу, как пиявки. Слышно было только чавкающее чмоканье, и Кроули поморщился, отступил назад, с шумом пытаясь отдышаться, чтобы заговорить. Но затем один из пары поднял голову, и второй безвольно завалился на асфальт, как кукла. За полоску тени потекла кровь.

Тварь из темноты уставилась в упор кроваво-красными глазами, по-кошачьи отражающими свет. Кроули даже крикнуть не смог.

— Назад, — шикнули ему прямо на ухо, заслоняя. Кроули не мог без хрипа вдохнуть, а его ноги сводило от напряжения. Азирафель даже не запыхался, только хмуро перевёл взгляд на нечто в подворотне и обратился к тому, что там стояло, не повышая голоса: — Не скажу, что удивлён, встретив именно вас, лорд Хастур. Тем более на чужой территории, творящим такие... вещи. Я прошу вас немедленно уйти, иначе я приму меры.

— Ха! — тварь прищурилась и вышла на свет. Потрёпанного вида мужик в грязном плаще ухмылялся едва заметно, но из темноты целиком не выходил. — Здесь ещё кто-то из ваших жив, удивительно! А то местные такие оборзевшие, что я уж подумал, будто земля пустует.

— Вас это не оправдывает, — холодно сказал Азирафель, всё ещё заслоняя Кроули. Лорд-оборванец это тоже заметил, обходя Азирафеля по широкой дуге.

— Неужели? Так ведь мне не нужно оправдание, чтобы выживать и при этом не лебезить перед всякой чернью, — он шагнул ближе, и полы грязного плаща попали в свет, забрызганные кровью. У Кроули по спине поползли мурашки. — А это…

— Он со мной.

— Нда? — протянул Хастур задумчиво, прицениваясь, и втянул воздух полной грудью. — Не похоже.

— Не смейте, — отрезал Азирафель, Хастур ощерился.

— Кто тебя спрашивал?

Движение его размылось, тень мелькнула на границе зрения. Мимо Кроули свистнуло, и лорд с грохотом впечатался в стену. Кирпич вздыбился, пошёл трещинами, и крошево осыпалось на землю. Азирафель замер в метре от Кроули, полностью сосредоточенный на том, как Хастур отплёвывается от строительного мусора.

Лорд рыкнул и снова исчез из виду, Азирафель отбил удар справа, но тут же протёр спиной асфальт и макушкой - стену, застонал от боли. Хастур отряхнул руки нарочито медленно, оглянулся на Кроули и оказался на расстоянии в ладонь, будто и впрямь перемещался без движения, как при кривом монтаже.

Кроули отшатнулся заторможено, но ледяная хватка сомкнулась на его горле, поднимая над асфальтом. Он беззвучно хватал ртом холодный воздух, но так и не смог ни вдохнуть горящими лёгкими, ни разжать каменные пальцы, ни найти что-нибудь острое.

У него была только зажигалка, ею он и щёлкнул перед рожей монстра.

Сам Кроули едва не ослеп от яркой вспышки, но и Хастур отлетел, как ошпаренный. Он цеплялся за стены, но выглядело, будто он парит.

Хастур бросил взгляд на огонь, на помятого и вывалянного в грязи, но уже снова стоящего на ногах Азирафеля и цыкнул раздражённо. Кроули стоял с вытянутой на руку зажигалкой, не очень удачно изображая Статую Свободы. Хастур оглянулся на Азирафеля ещё раз и взлетел по стене, почти не цепляясь, будто его и не было.

Всё тело Кроули было напряжено, как струна, и своё единственное «оружие» он всё ещё держал наготове.

— Мист... Кроули, я не причиню тебе вреда, — сказал Азирафель и сострадательно поднял брови. — Клянусь.

Кроули следил за ним настороженно, но тот не делал никаких попыток обойти его, схватить за горло или взлететь по стене, как Хастур. Кроули устало выдохнул, привалился спиной к влажной стене и сполз вниз.

— Неделю назад я боялся, что Уэнслидейл меня задвинет на какую-нибудь сраную телепроповедь. Или что кактус сдохнет, он давно зачах, а тут… Вот же дерьмо! — Кроули всплеснул руками, сжал зажигалку и прикрыл глаза. — Откуда этот поехавший вообще вылез?!

— Из четырнадцатого века, — серьёзно ответил Азирафель, проверяя пульс у лежащего в луже крови человека, хотя явно было видно, что шея уже давно свёрнута. Кроули недовольно пялился на труп и траурное выражение Азирафеля несколько секунд, а затем в голос разразился целым потоком ругани.

Азирафель тактично выждал, когда Кроули окончательно охрипнет, и кивнул:

— Степень твоей правоты сейчас измеряется только причиной, по которой лорд здесь оказался.

— Лорд! У этой кровососущей твари ещё и титул есть, охренеть! — с омерзением просипел Кроули, всё никак не отходя от озноба. Его мир пьяно кружился вокруг, никак не желая приходить в норму. — Ну и какого дьявола этот выродок здесь забыл?!

— Охотился на людей. Сложно сказать только, почему здесь, он ведь… — Азирафель спохватился и уставился тревожно. — Вообще-то, я не должен даже говорить с тобой об этом.

— Поздно, мы теперь подельники, — Кроули икнул пьяно, подбирая ноги. Холод продирал его до костей, усталость навалилась вся разом, и торчать в тёмной сырой подворотне рядом со жмуром он хотел меньше всего. — Давай сядем на твой этот чёртов автобус и уедем куда-нибудь подальше.


	7. Рейс

Тишина на остановке разбавлялась только глухими пьяными смешками нескольких женщин, слишком ярких на фоне высоких серых домов. В свете фонарей их тесные платья блестели, переливались, как чешуя каких-нибудь тропических рыбок, по ошибке заплывших в канаву.

Кроули комкал ткань на острых коленях. Докурить он так и не смог, слишком уж сильно зубы стучали. Ярче, чем тропические рыбки, блестела только вытекшая на асфальт кровь в оставленном за квартал переулке, и она никак не шла прочь из его головы.

Азирафель клятвенно заверил, что труп не восстанет и не побежит следом. Хотя Кроули хотелось бы верить на слово, но сам Азирафель сначала кинул его на заблёванной остановке, а затем вернулся взъерошенный, взволнованный и порядочно отсыревший. Кроули не спрашивал, только молчаливо продолжал анализировать всё, пытаться найти рациональное объяснение. И не думать о нежити.

Но никаких мыслей, кроме как развести Шедвелла на осиновые колья и распятие, в его голову так и не пришло.

Азирафель сверял свои старомодные часы на цепочке с электронным табло на остановке, вздыхал тяжко и кусал губы. Автобус задерживался, а он топтался в каком-то полуметре, как заведённая игрушка, повторяя одни и те же действия. Чуть-чуть быстрее, чем человек мог бы себе позволить. Чуть-чуть более гладко. Плавно. Самую малость. Если хихикающие пьянчужки на обочине и не замечали этого, то Кроули уже успел достаточно протрезветь, общипать себе колени и постучать зубами, чтобы сконцентрироваться и пялиться на одни только движения.

Всё это не было нормально, это даже вменяемо не было.

Он предполагал, что в клубе его самого попросту накурили или отравили чем-нибудь. В конце концов, он мог запросто перепутать шоты, а затем свалиться на ближайшей помойке вниз лицом и задохнуться вусмерть. Только вот кислородное голодание давно бы кончилось светом в конце тоннеля, а не прикатившим автобусом.

Под тарахтение двигателя хихикающие тропические рыбки завалились в салон.

— Нам нужно поспешить, или уедут без нас, — сказал Азирафель с неуверенной улыбкой и протянул руку. Кроули поднялся самостоятельно, пусть и шатаясь, демонстративно расправил пиджак. Азирафель вежливо промолчал.

До автобуса Кроули добрёл зигзагами. Чудом не споткнувшись о собственные негнущиеся ноги или полусонных пассажиров в салоне, он завалился на сиденье у окна. Чем там платил Азирафель и платил ли вообще, его не слишком волновало, с тем же успехом он бы остался сидеть на остановке до самого рассвета или пошёл пешком, всё ещё оставаясь в том же ступоре.

Когда Азирафель беззвучно подсел рядом, Кроули сложил руки в замок и уставился на набирающий скорость чёрно-бурый массив из домов и теней. Все эмоции у него выгорели вместе с потухшей зажигалкой, а люди вокруг всё же оставались людьми. Хотя бы с виду. Азирафель же не вписывался от самой белобрысой макушки и до отсыревшей обуви: ни в полусонное царство вокруг, ни в род людской вообще.

Делить метр общего пространства с чем-то настолько неестественным под тихое сопение пассажиров и тарахтение двигателя было невыносимо. Кроули мог бы сидеть рядом с зелёными человечками в Зоне 51, испытывая меньше дискомфорта: те хотя бы не мимикрировали под людей. Наверное, не мимикрировали. Кто б теперь поручился?

Кроули поморщился и сильнее сжал пальцы. Молчание давило, выводило из отупелого ступора, но и всё, к чему его приводили собственные мысли, не лучилось позитивом.

Разделяя судьбу бедолаги из подворотни, он мог разве что сказать самому себе: «Но я ведь хочу жить!»

А вот что творилось в голове у существа рядом с ним, он предположить не решался. Единственное, что оставалось очевидным: свидетели не нужны.

— Свернёшь мне башку, когда доедем до Татфилда? — спросил он хрипло и оглянулся. — Или ещё в пути?

— Нет! — выпалил Азирафель яростно. Кто-то позади громко всхрапнул, и Азирафель тут же перешёл на возмущённый шёпот: — Я дал слово, и я не один из этих монстров! Я бы ни за что не сотворил с человеком такого!

Кроули выгнул бровь скептично.

— Да? Ещё скажи, что тем с чокнутым кровососом ты познакомился в кружке вязания.

— Пожалуйста, будь чуть тише, — Азирафель насупился. Сырые волосы и клетчатые штаны выглядели нелепо, как и вымазанные в иле ботинки, и светлая одежда, собравшая всю грязь с асфальта. Кроули цыкнул, снова обращаясь к стеклу. В горле у него до сих пор першило от хватки Хастура, но больше царапин на нём не было.

— Тот оборванец, — заговорил Кроули сипло, прокашлялся в кулак, но помогло мало. Азирафель встревожено ловил каждый его вдох, только за сердце не хватаясь и пульс не порываясь измерить. Кроули кашлянул громче, но отогнать от себя накатывающую неловкость не сумел. — Тот оборванец ведь мог бы и голову тебе проломить.

— Не исключена вероятность, — согласился Азирафель до тошноты серьёзно. — Но любой на моём месте вмешался бы.

Кроули зашипел сквозь зубы, как сдувшийся шар, сполз в кресле и недовольно уставился в окно.

— Да ни хрена, — шикнул он раздражённо. Азирафель отвёл взгляд, Кроули глянул на него искоса, помедлил, прежде чем заговорить снова, подбирая слова: — В любом случае я должен сказать спасибо. Так что… Спасибо. За сегодня, за тот случай с фургоном. За чердак благодарить не стану, не надейся, у меня всё ещё на хребте твой отпечаток.

— Ох, это… — Азирафель вмиг смягчился и покачал головой. — Подобное вообще не должно было произойти. Я имею в виду, я бы просил… я бы настаивал, чтобы ты и твои люди покинули Татфилд как можно скорее.

Кроули уже открыл рот, но Азирафель перебил раньше:

— Лорд Хастур порой может проявлять недюжинное упорство. Хоть он и покинул пределы Лондона, но это не значит абсолютно ничего.

— Ла-Манш, что ли, переплыл? — Кроули указал подбородком в сторону сырой насквозь одежды. Азирафель красноречиво поджал губы.

Кроули мотнул головой, снял очки и помассировал веки устало.

— Ш-шикарно, — шикнул он раздражённо. — Если этот лохматый не переплывёт ещё и Атлантический океан, чтобы свернуть мне шею, то теперь точно в каждой шторе будет мерещ-щиться.

— Это исправимо, — заговорил Азирафель тише. — Я обязуюсь приложить все свои силы, чтобы лорд Хастур не вернулся сюда и не взял след.

Кроули передёрнуло. Почему-то он был уверен на все сто, что речь вовсе не о поиске адресов или контактов. Но противные мурашки побежали по его спине, только когда Азирафель продолжил:

— А если ты позволишь скорректировать пару твоих воспоминаний…

— Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что можешь влезть ко мне в башку? — Кроули нервно хохотнул и покачал головой. — Если я откажусь, всё-таки останусь без неё?

Азирафель помедлил, прежде чем заговорил с расстановкой:

— В моих силах лишь стирать память. Возможно, моя формулировка была излишне обтекаема, но я предлагаю помощь и не отказываюсь от своих слов. Если ты согласишься, то даже не вспомнишь, что что-то странное вообще происходило за эти несколько дней. Проснёшься и никогда не задумаешься об этом вновь.

Кроули нахмурился, Азирафель кивнул серьёзно и закончил:

— Если откажешься, я ограничусь мерами против лорда Хастура.

Ни капли осуждения в его выражении не читалось, только излишняя серьёзность проступала в небольшой морщинке между бровей и сосредоточенном выражении мертвенно-бледного лица.

Кроули всё ещё смотрел на него с подозрением. Всю свою жизнь он имел дело с обманщиками разного калибра, но никогда не был уверен, врут ли ему. Это никогда не поддавалось вменяемой оценке. А существо, так правдоподобно изображавшее человека, с тем же успехом могло фальшивить, утаить что-то, как проблеск в холодной океанской впадине утаивал голодную зубастую образину в темноте.

Кроули верил, хотел в любом случае. Он не думал, что после всего произошедшего Азирафель бы причинил вред, но и Азирафель мог врать в глаза. Мог играть в поддавки или манипулировать ради какой-то выгоды, и ни единого шанса проверить хоть одно его слово попросту не существовало, как не существовало и вампиров.

Кроули ухмыльнулся пошире, скрывая волнение, и надел очки.

— Но где гарантии? — протянул он буднично, Азирафель вздохнул.

— Было бы крайне неэтично с моей стороны применять подобное к кому-либо без веского на то основания.

— То есть наличия живого свидетеля тебе мало? — хмыкнул Кроули и тут же прикусил язык. Он сам рыл себе могилу. Титановой лопатой.

Азирафель его заминку заметил и, когда Кроули шумно сглотнул под его изучающим взглядом, всего лишь улыбнулся едва заметно.

— Сомневаюсь, — сказал он с всё той же улыбкой, — что ведущему шоу о паранормальном, дважды получившему «Золотую малину»* за худший сценарий, поверят, если он обвинит кого-нибудь в вампиризме.

Кроули ошарашенно уставился на него поверх очков. В лёгкой улыбке ему теперь чудилась немалая доля ехидства.

— Уел. Откуда знаешь про «Золотую малину»?

— Мистер Пульцифер любезно поделился с Адамом этой информацией, — Азирафель улыбнулся чуть мягче. — И всё же я хотел бы, чтобы ты воспринял ситуацию чуть более рационально. Я мог бы её подправить.

— Мне хватило всяких тронутых, когда мой папаша хотел меня подправить, — отмахнулся Кроули. — Ещё один промывальщик мозгов мне даром не нужен.

— Прости, но я не… «промываю мозги», — промямлил Азирафель неуверенно.

— Тогда превратись в летучую мышь и катись к чёрту, — буркнул Кроули и уткнулся лбом в холодное окно. Очки съехали на кончик носа, но он жмурился, различая мелькающие за стеклом фонари только по свету, пробивающемуся сквозь веки.

Каждый человек на его жизненном пути имел шкаф со скелетами, и сам он исключением не был никогда. Черепа скрипели зубами за деревянными дверьми, выглядывали в тонкие щели и грозились загрызть своего хозяина. Кроули долго учился с этим жить и доверять ключ от этих дверей какому-то странному существу, притворяющемуся человеком, не собирался никогда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Золотая малина» — американская пародийная награда за «сомнительные достижения в кинематографе».


	8. Сделка с совестью

Под недовольный писк телефона Кроули разлепил глаза и тут же громко зашипел, отполз из-под убийственного света. Даже плотная штора на окне не спасала сетчатку от выжигания.

Мерзкое электронное пищание нарастало, остервенело вгрызалось в череп, и Кроули шарил по себе, с трудом вспоминая, в каком из карманов могло лежать это исчадье прогресса. Только спустя несколько бесконечных мгновений спустя он понял, что адские фанфары трубили откуда-то извне.

Тёмные очки Кроули ощупью нашёл на тумбе, случайно смахнул визжащий мобильник на пол и, чертыхаясь сквозь зубы, напяливая очки одной рукой, принялся шарить по ковролину.

— Какого чёрта тебе надо так рано? — сипло проворчал он в трубку.

— Почти девять утра, где тебя носит?! — взвыл мобильник голосом Анафемы, и Кроули недовольно растёр свежую щетину. Видок его явно оставлял желать лучшего, да и ни шанса на стиль с перегаром и помятой рубашкой вообще не оставалось. Он вздохнул тяжело, и Анафема громко выдохнула в тон. Динамик зашипел: — Неважно. Ньютон пропал.

— А-а? — протянул Кроули, массируя виски.

— Ньютон потерялся. Он вчера ушёл… — Анафема замялась. — За жвачкой. И не вернулся до сих пор.

Кроули снова помассировал висок, разглядывая незнакомую комнату. Мадам Трейси попросту не приходило в голову забивать пространство книжными шкафами так плотно, что обои терялись. Хоть виски сдавливало, а во рту отдавало кислятиной, но воспоминания вчерашнего вечера никуда не делись. Как и подозрения. Из автобуса в Татфилд он вышел не на своих двоих.

— Мне кажется, я сейчас тоже немного того… потерялся.

— Что? Где ты?

— Без понятия. Перезвоню, если что-нибудь выясню.

Динамик снова зашипел, и Кроули сбросил вызов, не дожидаясь отповеди. В конце концов, он действительно потерялся, но у него хотя бы был достаточно значимый повод. К тому же была и запись с видеорегистратора, но здравый смысл подсказывал, что хреновая камера, помноженная на торнадо и КПК из говна и палок, даёт только пиксельный фарш. С другой стороны, он видел и труп в подворотне, и взлетевшего по стене человека. Какую-то тварь. Вампира.

По коридору Кроули перебирался, цепляясь за стены с блёклыми обоями и пользуясь телефоном, как зеркалом, чтобы заглядывать за угол. Где-то на середине лестницы вниз ему на ум пришла идиотская мысль, что вампиры вообще-то могут и не отражаться. В зеркалах или на экранах мобильников, какая разница? Или, может, они могут становиться невидимками по желанию. Или телепортироваться. Кроме того, что сосут кровь и сворачивают шеи.

Кроули передёрнуло.

На последней ступени он всё же остановился, напряжённо вглядываясь и вслушиваясь. Голоса раздавались достаточно ясно, пусть их и глушил бубнёж радио. Кроули прокрался сквозь холл неслышно, на ходу узнавая коридор и гостиную. Без серой завеси за окнами дом выглядел куда уютнее, но и забыть, что рядом находится по крайней мере один всамделишный вампир, было невозможно.

— Держать его здесь рискованно, — сказал Азирафель вполголоса, и Кроули замер на пути к выходу, так и не опустив ногу. — Его действия будут непредсказуемы.

— По-твоему, от него лучше избавиться? — спросил Адам с подозрением.

Кроули окончательно окаменел, лихорадочно прокручивая в голове варианты, как тихо и незаметно свалить. Впрочем, вопрос, можно ли свалить от чего-то, что запросто переплывёт Ла-Манш, взлетит по стене или проломит лбом стену, оставался открытым.

— Адам, не передёргивай слова. Ты же понимаешь, что держать рядом с пергаментом уличного пса…

Кроули на выдохе чуть не сполз по пол. Адам уверенно заявил:

— Он очень умный и всё-всё поймёт!

Азирафель вздохнул мученически, и Кроули окончательно решил не испытывать судьбу. Беззвучно занёс ногу. Вдруг Азирафель проговорил очень чётко:

— Довожу до сведения, что так подслушивать в крайней степени грубо.

Кроули еле слышно выругался, послышался злорадный смех Адама.

— Господи, это было ужасно вульгарно! — ахнул Азирафель и раскрыл дверь. В клетчатой ткани передника Кроули видел уже какой-то особый сакраментальный смысл, скорее всего, состоявший в том, чтобы сбить жертву с толку и внушить ей ложное чувство безопасности. Что ж, у вампира получалось.

— Куда уж вульгарнее этого? — Кроули обвёл пальцем передник, и Азирафель поперхнулся воздухом. Кроули фыркнул. Всё это слишком походило на самое обычное утро, без огня с неба и жутких тварей по соседству. Но они были: солнце, выжигающее глаза, и вампир в дурацком переднике.

Адам засмеялся громче и передразнил тон Азирафеля:

— Держать здесь человека куда как рискованнее.

— А тебе вообще пора в школу! — выпалил тот в сторону и пропустил Кроули в небольшую кухню. Адам всё ещё скалился, стряхивая крошки с формы и поднимаясь из-за стола, Азирафель всё ещё дулся. — И не забудь взять…

Адам помахал в воздухе пластиковой коробкой с сэндвичами.

— Уже! — крикнул он и шмыгнул на задний двор. Так шустро, что у Кроули глаза на лоб полезли. Дверь хлопнула, будто распахнутая случайным ветром. На абсолютно пустом заднем дворе покачивалась живая изгородь, и за ней никто не прятался, никто не сгибался пополам.

Он помнил вчерашний вечер даже слишком ярко, но увидеть всё то же самое на абсолютно трезвую голову оказался не готов.

Всё-таки это не были телепортации, только скорость. Чудовищная скорость.

Мир вокруг не был уже тем же самым, что вчера или ещё неделю назад, и это осознание никак не укладывалось в его голове. Теперь среди рекламных буклетов, высоток и тихих окраин обитали чудовища, прятались в тенях и ждали. Кроули ошарашенно оглянулся на Азирафеля.

— Кажется, я всё же упускаю что-то по воспитательной части, — поделился тот обречённо и осмотрел свои пальцы, вздохнул снова, прикрыл за Адамом дверь, помедлил пару мгновений, пока Кроули пялился в упор и стремительно обдумывал всё. Азирафель развернулся, будто собираясь с силами, и улыбнулся немного неуклюже: — Чаю?

Кроули молчаливо кивнул, прошествовал до круглого стола, такого же светлого, как практически всё вокруг. Если бы не мелочёвка на тумбах и безвкусные занавески с какими-то причудливыми длиннохвостыми птицами, выглядело бы даже стерильно. Кроули нацелился следить за Азирафелем, но тот перемещался с нормальной скоростью и не делал абсолютно ничего странного. Кроули пялился, настороженно оглядываясь вокруг, но затем получил прямо в руки дымящуюся кружку с аляповатым лыбящимся солнцем в солнечных очках.

Кроули криво усмехнулся.

— Угощайся, — сказал Азирафель дружелюбно, и следом о стол стукнулась вазочка с печеньем. — Я не могу сказать, какими именно они получаются на вкус, но Адаму нравятся.

— Значит, мальчишка тоже… — протянул Кроули с подозрением. Он видел то, что видел. Ошибиться с такого расстояния не смог бы никто.

— Не совсем, — уклончиво ответил Азирафель и посерьёзнел. — В любом случае моё предложение ещё в силе.

— Мечтай, — хмыкнул Кроули и громко отпил из чашки. Можно было бы притворяться, что ничего не изменилось, воспользоваться возможностью — забыть обо всём, отдать часть собственной личности и вернуться к паранойе о пришельцах. Никогда даже не вспомнить о самом необычном и самом страшном происшествии за всю жизнь.

Он следил за чужим лицом, за мимикой и взглядом, ожидая хоть какой-нибудь реакции, и не прогадал. Азирафель тут же торопливо сел с другой стороны, сложил руки на стол с педантичной чёткостью так, что локти не касались: ровно на одну треть от кисти и до локтя. Кроули фыркнул и развалился на стуле чуть свободнее. Азирафель же взглянул испытующе, но сквозь тёмные очки и скепсис вся его серьёзность пробиться не могла.

— Вероятно, ты не совсем понимаешь, во что вмешиваешься, — проговорил он зловеще. Кроули бы даже купился на это, если б мгновением раньше тот же человек… вампир не заваривал чай и не предлагал печенье, не придерживал дверь, не слушал прогнозы погоды по старому приёмнику и уж тем более не носил клетчатый фартук поверх одежды в клетку. Может, всё усугубляло лыбящееся солнце в очках. Может, утро за окном или светлая кухня. А может, долгие годы, проведённые в «Мистике пригорода», неожиданно начали плодоносить.

Кроули окончательно откинулся на спинку стула и отзеркалил лыбу с кружки. Вампир определённо не собирался его убивать, и теперь это казалось пусть и рисковой, но возможностью хотя бы сохранить часть своего сознания.

— Пожалуй, я действительно ни черта не понимаю, — начал он, порылся в карманах и выложил на стол небольшой диктофон. — Так что неплохо бы выслушать твою версию происходящего.

Азирафель так настороженно уставился на кусок пластика, будто тот начал обратный отсчёт.

— Что, прости? — пробормотал он растерянно, не отрывая взгляд от диктофона. Кроули оскалился.

— Согласись, не каждый день выпадает шанс встретить живой миф. Мне такой шанс выпал, так что я хочу знать всё. Кто вы, откуда взялись, почему именно такие, много ли вас, как работает твоя телепатия…

— Я не телепат, — перебил Азирафель и чуть наклонил голову вперёд, разглядывая собственные пальцы. — И я не стану давать интервью, не позволю взять такое интервью у Адама и искренне советую вам забыть. Так будет безопаснее для всех нас.

— Это не интервью, просто разговор, — отмахнулся Кроули. — Хочешь от меня отделаться? Отлично. Ты был чертовски прав насчёт «Золотой малины», поэтому тебе и твоему спиногрызу бояться нечего. Даже если бы эта запись всплыла, ей бы не поверили, верно?

Азирафель недоумённо нахмурился.

— Не понимаю.

— Запись не всплывёт, потому что её не будет, — Кроули подвинул диктофон ближе к Азирафелю, но тот только отодвинулся дальше. — Держи при себе, будешь знать, что я не собираю компромат.

— Того, что ты уже видел, более чем достаточно, — вздохнул Азирафель, оттолкнулся от стола, сложил руки на коленях. — Как я могу верить тебе?

— Ну а я тебе? Мы подельники.

— Мы не…

— Мы в одной лодке, — чётко проговорил Кроули. Азирафель насупился, но промолчал. — Вчера умер человек, и быть следующим мне не охота. Так что я хочу избавиться от лорда-кровососа, пока он от меня не избавился. А ты?

— Я действительно не разделяю взглядов лорда Хастура, но намеренно избавляться…

— Очнись! Да он же людей убивает! Какие тут, к дьяволу, взгляды?!

— Это так, но…

— Но ты будешь не против, если этот бзикнутый однажды явится сюда и сожрёт парочку твоих знакомых?

Азирафель нахохлился недовольно.

— Конечно, я буду против, — пробубнил он, Кроули просиял.

— Отлично. Тогда давай заключим сделку.

Кроули поднял очки на лоб и посмотрел в золотистые глаза, не мигая и почти не двигаясь. Отчасти пытаясь загипнотизировать, отчасти напряжённо пытаясь предугадать действия, но подмечал только окончательно растерявшееся выражение и то, что солнце скрылось.

— Никакой лжи между нами, — продолжал он елейно, — никаких записей, никаких интервью, никаких улик. Я держу рот на замке, а ты рассказываешь мне всё. Если этот лорд объявится, будем на связи. А если же я проболтаюсь кому-нибудь, ты сделаешь свой фокус-покус с памятью, не спрашивая разрешения. Все в выигрыше.

По радио нараспев рекламировали пятновыводитель, когда Азирафель заговорил.

— Два условия, — сказал он и нахмурился решительно. Кроули приподнял бровь. — Во-первых, ты отдашь мне запись из машины. Во-вторых, никаких попыток приплести Адама, ясно?

— Как скажешь, — Кроули ухмыльнулся довольно, пока Азирафель обречённо вздыхал. — Кстати, не поможешь найти Пульцифера? Он заблудился где-то в окрестностях, а ты, кажется, говорил что-то о том, чтобы брать след.

Азирафель выглянул за окно, кивнул важно:

— Мне понадобится его вещь.

***

Анафема сидела на пороге Жасминового коттеджа. Осунувшаяся и встревоженная, увидев гостей, она только помрачнела ещё больше. Азирафель начал было расшаркиваться с приветствиями, но Кроули втолкнул его в дом и бросил Анафеме, проходя мимо:

— Пульцифер ещё не вернулся?

Она покачала головой и сняла круглые очки.

— Его телефон не отвечает, — потерянно сказала она и уставилась в никуда. — Полиции плевать, а если с ним что-нибудь случилось? Наверняка с ним что-нибудь случилось. Это же Ньют! С ним всегда что-нибудь случается!

Она стиснула зубы и разом стала ещё мрачнее. Кроули перекатился с пятки на носок.

— Эй, Гаджет, подумай, когда он телефон брал с собой в последний раз? Наверняка сломал его в первый же день, ночью перепутал дома, а сейчас дрыхнет под каким-нибудь кустом, — сказал он непринуждённо, хотя мысль о возможном причастии вампиров и заставила его лишний раз внутренне содрогнуться. — Я переоденусь и пройдусь по окрестностям, Азирафель вот поможет. Если Пульцифер вернётся раньше, ты позвонишь.

Анафема подняла благодарный взгляд, уже набрала воздух, Кроули неловко проскочил мимо неё, тут же перебивая:

— И я не филиал красного креста, так что и ты, и Пульцифер будете теперь сами пиво покупать этому алкашу Шедвеллу!

Анафема подавилась собственным вздохом, но когда Кроули же заскочил на лестницу вслед за Азирафелем, он услышал своё имя. Оглянулся, Анафема смотрела прямо на него.

— Спасибо, — сказала она искренне, и он, на мгновение растерявшись, зашипел недовольно, отмахнулся, взлетел по лестнице, бросил уже с последней ступени: «Не за что», — но вряд ли его услышал кто-нибудь кроме смотревшего во все глаза Азирафеля.

— Ни слова, — хмуро предупредил его Кроули, и тот растерянно закивал.

По большому счёту терять время Кроули был не намерен и привёл вампира разве что за какой-нибудь вещью Ньютона, но заметив собственное помятое отражение в захламлённой комнатушке с двумя одноместными койками, брезгливо поморщился. Масштаб катастрофы он недооценил, но и приведя себя в порядок, — более или менее, — застал нечто странное.

Азирафель с интересом разглядывал незнакомое место, маневрируя и не задевая ни одной горы носков или сваленных комками футболок, но затем зацепил одну аккуратно, будто боялся испачкать или помять ещё больше. Принюхался к вороту. Настороженно и сосредоточенно, как та же собака.

Кроули с интересом следил за всем этим фарсом из дверей, поначалу себя не выдавая. Сам бы он даже за деньги не стал нюхать вонючие футболки Ньютона, потому что видел, как тот их носит и где они потом обычно лежат. Азирафель же хранил серьёзное и даже сосредоточенное выражение лица, даже глаза прикрыл.

Это выглядело максимально неправильно, странно и даже отчасти стрёмно, но наблюдать за таким было куда странней. И Кроули наблюдал, не отворачиваясь. Слишком уж сосредоточенно всё это делал Азирафель, слишком не вписывался его приглаженный светлый костюм с потёртым жилетом в первозданный хаос из проводов, кассет, распотрошённых сумок, скомканной одежды и незаправленных кроватей. Тираннозавр на мопеде в таком бардаке выглядел бы куда уместнее. Азирафель же выпадал из пространства, как лишний фрагмент пазла.

С другой стороны, сам он создавал даже больший беспорядок в собственном полузаброшенном магазине. Всё это настолько не подходило его педантичной наружности, что Кроули фыркнул.

Азирафель вздрогнул, перехватил пристальный взгляд и стушевался.

— Я обычно не занимаюсь подобным! — брякнул он неловко. — Не обычно тоже. Я вообще подобным не занимаюсь. И не мог бы ты не смотреть так пристально, пожалуйста?

— Какая разница, ты меньше суток назад спокойно вынюхивал лорда-кровососа.

— У меня не было столь зоркой компании.

Кроули цыкнул, закатил глаза и демонстративно отвернулся.

— Сойдёт? — спросил он у болотно-зелёной стены и всплеснул руками.

— Более чем, — с облегчением выдохнул Азирафель, и на полминуты повисла тишина. Внизу Анафема громко спорила по телефону с копами, но Кроули думал только о том, что чувствует чужой изучающий взгляд на своём затылке и совсем не слышит ни шорохов, ни дыхания. Наконец Азирафель заговорил: — Вообще-то, кажется, сегодня я уже чувствовал этот запах где-то за фермами. Ближе к авиабазе.

— Тот чокнутый здесь? — выпалил Кроули и оглянулся, Азирафель спешно отодвинул футболку от лица, сложил аккуратно, неуверенно пожал плечами.

— Мог бы быть, но вряд ли он стал бы отвлекаться. Впрочем, в округе иногда появляется ещё кое-кто. Хотя раньше мне казалось, что мы сходимся во взглядах на невозможность употреблять людскую кровь. Однако теперь я не стану ручаться, — он задумчиво спрятал руки за спину. — Тебе безопасней будет переждать вместе с мисс Гаджет. Если твой коллега ещё жив, я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы…

— Погоди-погоди-погоди. Сделка, помнишь?

Азирафель только закусил губу и нахохлился.

— Это рискованно.

— Как и всё, связанное с паранормальной хренью, — хмыкнул Кроули и нашарил в кармане зажигалку.


End file.
